Hilo rojo
by YIGV
Summary: A red invisible thread connects those who are destine to meet, no matter time, place or circumstances. The thread may stretch, shortened or get tangled but it will never break... AU!.
1. Chapter 1

_The red thread of fate, the red thread of destiny, the red string of fate._

 _So many different names for one same purpose._

 _A legend that started in East Asian. legend originated in China and used in Japan._

 _A legend that is impossible to say when it started._

 _According to myths, the gods tie an invisible red cord around the ankles, or also in Japan is known for the cord to be tied around the pinky finger of those that are destined to meet one another in friendship, love or help each other in a certain way._

 _A red invisible thread connects those who are destine to meet, no matter time, place or circumstances. The thread may stretch, shortened or get tangled but it will never break._

* * *

 **1993**

"Mom, look!. Can we go please?". A six year old Emily asked enthusiastically, pulling her mom sleeve as she tugged the woman forward to play at the park.

"Stay close so I can see you. Okay?". Pam asked at her daughter, smiling chirpy at the girl's enthusiasm. Receiving a nod in signal that she was heard, she watched her daughter ran away from her side to go over the games.

Emily has been in a great mood since they came all the way from Massachusetts to Texas. Her dad has been transferred to a base there and Emily hasn't seen his dad in too many months, her mom had to bring her for a full week. It was summer; it meant that Pam had a few vacation days out of her office desk of her job to do it.

Emily has always been a daddy's girl. Wayne spoiled her like no other and Emily it's a smart little girl to not knowing her dad gave her everything she asked for, but other than that; she loves him, she's all about hugs and being in her father's arms and even if he can't actually see her that much, given that he still works on the military base, she has really been spending the time she needed with him, and Pam... She won the lottery with this travel, she missed her husband and watching Emily being so happy made her feel a huge warmth inside her body, tingling with joy to see her two favorite people smiling of pure happiness.

Emily was going up on the stairs of the slide, when she was met with sneakers as she kept climbing step by step. Raising her gaze, she was met with a girl about her age, who smiled at her before offering her hand to help the girl climb up.

"Hello". Emily said, looking at the girl's attire she smiled. The girl had a pink cardigan, a little sport pants. "I like your sweater". She pointed out.

"My mom calls it cardi...cardiwan!". The girl grinned, as if she was proud to remember the clothes name.

"My name is Emily". She pointed to herself, as she rubbed her own sneakers again the metal floor. She did that when she was feeling nervous about something. She felt suddenly nervous and shy around the girl, maybe because she was slightly taller than her, but the girl seemed like a good one, so she talked to her.

"I'm Paige". The girl says in a chirpy tone and bright smile that it passed to Emily, who smiled back just as happy as the girl in front of her. "You live here?". Paige asked.

"No!... We just came to play. My mom is over there". Emily couldn't really understand the girl question. How could she live in a park?. That would be bad, right?. To live in a park, not a roof to protect them from the rain, or a bonfire to keep them warm. She still was wondering how Paige could think they lived at the park.

"Me too, my mom and I live rally far away". Paige said.

"Oooh.. You took a plane too?".

"A plane?". Paige frowned, wondering what could possibly be a plane.

"That thing with wings. It's really huge. My mom says that we have to fly when we live far away". Emily was trying her best to explain the girl, but after a minute the frown disappeared and the expression was changed to one of knowledge.

"Oh, oh.. It has seats, right? Tree of them. I sat by the window". She says jumping on her spot at her discover.

"Yes, that's the one".

"Paige!".

The girls jerked their heads to the voice, a woman with red hair was waving at the taller girl to go over and Emily heard the girl sigh in front of her, turning her head to look at her, she saw the girl sad face looking right back at her.

"I have to go". Paige shoulder slumped as she started to walk to the slide.

"It was nice to meet you". Emily waved.

"You're rally pretty". Paige pointed out at the girl's margaritas that formed when she smiled. But she only receives a nod and a flushed face followed by a wave. "Bye".

The feeling on the girls stomach was indescribable, they felt incredible empty when they left, a feeling of frustration growing in their tempers, a knot in their stomach grow with every step they took away from each other.

* * *

 **2014**

"Dave, everything is fine. I'm on my way, don't worry". Paige said over the phone.

She and Dave (friend that she met when both were students in gastronomy) had been doing great for themselves when they graduated; two restaurants in different states, Florida and California, plus the one that they both take care of in New York. They were in their old twenties, but good at what they were doing for a living, the welcoming that people had with their first opening at New York was so good that some people waited months to just book a table to eat there, so they took the risk to open another one, and things were the same, and just like that they opened the one at California only to have the same successful result, and now they were trying to open another one, but the place was still a mystery. Now they take turns to fly all the way to see how everything it's going in their other restaurants, wanting to be present in all of the places they can, has been what their employees loved about them. They were awesome to work with, always worried about their wellbeing, their opinion and new ideas for the menu, but also really exigent at the time to see a job well done.

"I'll call you later okay?. I'm at the reception now". Hanging up, she waited for the girl to look at her. She hates this, the way that some girls would just ignore the passengers and do whatever they wanted in the computers. "Hey". She tried, but the girl just raised a finger in signal for Paige to wait. Closing her mouth at the rudeness, she started to look for her phone in her leather jacket to chat with Dave over message to complain about the staff, she needed a distraction to not shout the shit out of a bad attention in the airport, she was patient and she needed to be patient, having to work in a kitchen all day it could be really stressful if they couldn't work under pressure or stress and sometimes it was really chaotic, especially when the place was full.

Smiling in success when she found the device she pulls it out and start to type.

" _Hi_ ". She heard at her side, jerking her head to look at such angelical voice, she saw a brunette talking to the other receptionist. She was the most beautiful girl Paige has seen and she knew she looked like a crazy weirdo to be standing there looking like a stalker, but no one can blame her, if she was being honest. Some creepy dudes were catching a sight at such beautiful creature too.

" _Um, I think someone made a mistake with my ticket? I was supposed to go from New York back to Chicago and…"._

" _You have to wait for a minute. We're having difficulties with the system. Be patient"._

"Kind of rude, uh?". Paige asked, scolding herself mentally at her mind to just let herself talk to a complete stranger without thinking it before, now she looked like a nosy woman that heard other people's conversations.

"They really are". The girl surprisingly answered back with a timid nod followed by a frustrated sigh as she passed a hand through her hair to stay calm. She looked tired, and now Paige was asking herself what was the purpose of the girl to travel to New York, but she was not going to ask that, she was too busy burning her gaze into the woman's eyes to care.

It wasn't like she was the only one, in fact, the woman was looking right back, as if both of them were in some kind of trance, it was like a scary pull, like a magnet and it made Emily's body tingle in a weird and unknown way, she was embarrassed in the way she was looking at the stranger, but yet it felt so familiar at the same time. There was something there that felt so…..

"Miss". The secretary called for Paige, making her jerk her head at the sudden sound of voice, which was so high pitched that it made Paige ears bleed.

"Yes?". Paige turned around to look at the girl.

"What can I do for you?".

"I came for my ticket. I bought it online; New York to Florida". She explained, she stole brief glances from the corner of her eye at the girl who now was talking with the other receptionist.

"I'm going to need your ID miss".

She took it out of her shoulder back, not really looking too much into it, she pulled her wallet off and opened it, pulling out her ID and handling it to the older woman at the desk, gaze going from the computer to the woman, like she couldn't control herself.

But surprisingly the woman looked back, and she was actually caught looking at Paige. She tried to look unfazed by it, like it wasn't that much of a deal, but Emily's cheeks were telling other story and it made Paige smile at the sight. She got caught and she got embarrassed and now she was showing two red cheeks in front of the auburn girl and suddenly her mind remembered and flashed important people as to why she shouldn't be looking and playing intense leering games with this incredibly beautiful and charming stranger.

Shaking her head she turned her gaze to the desk, right when the woman started to talk once again, handling her new ticket with the right destination.

"Thank you". Emily nodded, turning around to walk to her gate; she stole one last glance at the woman, who was waiting impatiently for her ticket, mouthing a 'bye' when the unnamed girl looked back with those intense eyes and she smiled back when the girl waved and grinned.

It was the last time she saw her

* * *

"I'm telling you Dave. She was…. breathtakingly beautiful, out of this world beautiful". Paige said over the phone.

She arrived seven hours ago, spend the day at the restaurant in Florida, helping and observing how everything was working so far before she checked herself in her usual hotel.

" _She can't be THAT beautiful. You're exaggerating"._

"I don't think so.. She was, I don't even know how to describe it". She said, raising her arms as she stirred on the bed, tiredness evident in her body, she felt weak, she just wanted to go to sleep but that face appeared every damn time her eyes closed.

" _Maybe you just miss Diana and you are projecting your feelings for her in another person"._

Dave always had a deep thought about things, and sometimes he's right but now. He has no idea what Paige felt in those tiny minutes with the woman at her side.

"She's my ex, Dave. I don't have feelings for her anymore". She defends herself.

" _Well, I don't think you're one hundred percent over her"._

"I am… it happened six months ago. Besides, Diana is blonde with hazel eyes. This woman, she was brunette, brown eyes, dark hair. Nothing to compare, or see, or project this unsolved 'feelings' on her". She quoted with her fingers and a roll of eyes at her friend previous explanations.

" _Then maybe you just got turned on by the woman's perfect face, as you called"._ He joked.

"No, no… it wasn't that". She rubbed her temples in wondering. "I have to find her, Dave".

" _Whaaaat? Woman, have you gone crazy? "._

"No!. I don't know". She sighed. That woman really did an impression is in her. There has to be something there for her to be so anxious, so ecstatic, she meets beautiful women every single day and she's not one of those girls who only want to date the beautiful ones. She actually cares about the woman's personality. She always thought and thinks that; a girl could be gorgeous, but so superficial on the inside and that's not something she could be attracted to.

" _Well, if you're going to find her. You need to star with the name"._

 _Shit._

 _I'm so stupid._

"Damn".

" _See?. Another reason as to why you shouldn't start a search party"._

"I'm going to bed. I think the lack of sleep is making me say stupid things".

" _Finally!... Paige, I'm sure she was gorgeous and maybe she looked like a nice girl, but you know you're getting too ahead of yourself. Maybe she already has a family on her own and maybe she's not into women and if you find her, are you really moving across country to try something with her? "._

He was slowly and softly calling her down in her ideas, and she knows, she knows it's crazy, too fucking crazy to start a search party for a girl she barely knew for a few minutes. She didn't even asked her name, the only thing she heard was that she was taking a fly out to Chicago and that meant she was possibly going back home or maybe on a trip to see someone and that someone could be her husband or boyfriend… or maybe wife or girlfriend.

"You, my friend. You're right. I guess I just have to let it go, I guess she just really made an impression on me. So, I'm having troubles with the new waiter, so maybe I'll be staying a couple more days than usual". Changing the subject to something that both of them could talk was an incredible idea for her mind to shut up. She was already having a melt down over nothing and she needed to stay focus on the problem ahead at her restaurant.

" _Told you. I didn't like that guy. Okay, P. Have a good night, call me if anything happens, you know I can fly over there and have Bill to take over the kitchen for me"._

"No, it's okay. I can manage. Have a good night, Dave. Love ya".

" _Love you too. Bye"._

Florida was a nice place, and even if she had never have the time to walk around the place, she still can see from her hotel room window, that the view was amazing, same as the hotel, the place was great and comfy to stay, but she was more of city and cold weather kind of girl and Florida did look like a nice place to have a short vacation. Making a mental note to take a vacation in the incoming days, she hasn't taken a break for two entire years ever since she opened the restaurants.

* * *

"Look, baby. Look who's here".

"Mommy!". The two years old girl screamed as she tried to launch herself from her father's arm to the brunette woman.

"Hi little bee". She said happily as she took her in her arms, kissing her temple as she felt the little girl snuggle against her neck.

"Not a welcome kiss for this man?". The handsome guy asked, pointing to himself, smirk in place as he went for a simple yet long peck. "Thought you were coming back tomorrow?". He asked as he pointed for the woman to follow him to the kitchen.

"Ugh, I swear. First medical conference and I already hate them. Now I know why Sasha complains that much when the dean of medicine starts to pick the doctors who have to go". She explained as she put her daughter in the high chair next to her.

"Bad experience?". He asked as he put Chinese takeout on the table.

"Not bad, it's boring and tiring… Oh god, I love you". Emily breathes out once she saw the guy handling a plate by the counter with a hot Chinese meal.

It earned a chuckle from him as they watched their daughter yawning in the chair.

"Someone's tired". Emily tickled the girl's stomach, earning a giggle from the girl. "Want to go to bed?". She asks.

"I'll take her".

"No, Ryan. Really, I can do it. You already took care of her, I miss expending time with this little pumpkin".

"But your dinner..".

"It would only be a minute, babe". She said sweetly, taking her daughter in her arms and walking to the girl's bedroom and putting her down softly on the bed as she went for the pajamas.

Feeling guilty all of the sudden, she slowed down her movements as she tried to put herself together. She can't forget about what happened this morning at the airport back in New York. That girl, the intense staring in the middle of a crowed place. She couldn't look away, she was drawn into those big brown and beautiful eyes and if it wouldn't be for the receptionist interrupting them, she might have done something stupid, like asking for the woman's number or something. It was not okay.

Shaking her head she realized that she was so deep in thought that when she turned around from the closet to look at her daughter, she found her already asleep.

She let out a breathy chuckle at the girl, she looked so tired yet, so chirpy when she saw her arriving. The little girl wanted to receive her mom and she couldn't be happier for it and now she couldn't keep her eyes open and the tiredness won over the girl's body. So she took her girl on her arms carefully, changed her clothes, and forgetting about her previous thoughts she kissed her goodnight before going back to the kitchen to find her husband sitting in the counter waiting for her with his own plate of Chinese.

"Come here". He says, opening his arms for her to fit between them, she was involved in a tight and loving hug. "I missed you". He breathes out over her shoulder and into the kitchen.

"Me too". Emily smiled as she sinks into her husband's arm. "I love you".

"Love you too…Now..". He let go of the hug, spanking playfully her wife's ass for her to sit on the other side of the counter. "You need to eat, I know you're starving".

"God, yes. I swear I could eat an entire elephant".

"Maybe you could eat me instead". He flirted.

Emily just laughed at his husband flirting ways.

* * *

"Well, hello there".

"You win. Here's your coffee". Emily said handling her collage a cup of coffee with a fake charming smile.

"That boring?". Sasha laughed as they walked to the elevator.

"It's definitely not something I want to experience again".

"Told you girl, conferences are boring as fuck". Sasha said. "So, what did you do over there?".

"Listened to guys talking about team work, played some stupid games to know my co-workers better and escaped myself from some sessions to go and see Sydney, a friend who lives in New York". Emily explained.

The elevator doors opened and both girls made their ways through the halls and into the locker rooms while they kept talking about Emily's stay at New York.

It all started the same way, same routine. Waking up at six a.m. to get into the shower, get her clothes ready, get dressed, say goodbye and go for her morning coffee at her favorite coffee shop across the hospital. Get together with Sasha, her closest friend at her job to talk about random things right before she started her shift. She was an intern, with a course in E.R that she made back at Massachusetts right before she moved all the way to Chicago with her college boyfriend. He was a plastic surgeon, and it got him to get his own private clinic at Chicago, which resulted in them moving all across from their natal city to start a new and exciting life. Everything was going great, she was happy with her life, her husband, her daughter and even if their parents thought that she married too young, she has proved them wrong, they made it out and are fine on their own with an awesome house that was the guys sweat and hard work done through the years.

"Come on. Nothing interesting to tell?". Sasha asked from her locker as she put her white coat.

"I mean..". Emily stopped mid-sentence. Wondering if it was a good idea to tell her friend or not. Maybe she was just thinking and reading too much over such a tiny moment.

"Oh come on. You can't do that". Sasha complained.

"I met someone..".

"No way!". Sasha exclaimed

"Shh..". Emily looked at her friend to try and get her to calm down; it wasn't that big of a deal anyway, she was just curious about what it could mean. "Not like that, it actually was kind of weird".

"What happened?".

"I was complaining because I got a wrong ticket and then this person at my side talked to me..". She didn't even know how to explain such exchange.

"What did he said?". Sasha was looking at her with attentive and shiny eyes.

 _He…_ it was not a 'he'.. It was a 'her' and it was what really terrified Emily. She never felt that kind of attraction or pull towards a woman, to anyone actually and she was really trying not to think about it too much, but the doubt was killing her, but she knew for sure that she was not going to correct her friend anyway.

" _He_ just looked at me with a smile and told me, and I quote; _'kind of rude, uh?_ '. I said that they were and then it was all, but Sasha. The look _He_ gave me, it was so intense I felt like I was falling into a hole and for a moment I didn't want to go back. It felt… it felt good, too good if you ask me". She ended with a sigh, looking around the empty lockers as she waited for her friend to tell her how wrong it was to feel that way about someone else that was not her husband. She knows, she knows that and it wasn't like she was waiting for her body to react that way with such a simple thing as a look.

"That's some deep shit you just said. I don't really know Ryan that much, but woow girl. He can't find out, it would stink for him to know you felt something like that with a complete stranger".

"I know.. I'm not telling anyone else, I wanted to get it out of my chest. It was so weird, Sash, like if I already knew _him"._

"Maybe it was one of those…". Chat interrupted by the sound of a beeper echoing in the locker room, calling them for duty at E.R. "Multiple crashes". Sasha said to look at friend with a sympathetic smile. "Long day, baby girl". She padded the girl's shoulder. "Whatever it was, don't think over it too much, maybe he was one of those people that are kind of mysterious and it made you feel those weird things, it didn't mean anything, just a weird look with a weird reaction".

"I know, thank you, Sash".

"Anytime".

* * *

"Fresh products, your majesty".

"Thanks, Zac. I might invite you tonight to have dinner with the crew before we closed. You free?". Paige asked to the guy who was in charge of deliver the most fresh sea products to start the day.

"Free as every Friday to come here. I just love your food". The young guy said. He was barely legal and with a huge crush on Paige.

"You know, that waiter spot is still free if you want it".

"Naaa. I wouldn't be able to concentrate with such a beautiful woman working meters away from me".

"Oookay,Zac. Time to go". Paige chuckle at the boy forwardness as she hushed him back inside the truck.

"Paige, can you just turn straight?".

"Not a change. It's not an option, Zac, and if it were you will be my last choice..".

"Ouch".

"You're too young and to man for me" Paige joked back.

"See you tonight, say hi to Dave for me". Zac smiled as he stepped inside the truck in the passenger door.

He wanted to work at the restaurant with Paige, but the guy's dad was the reason he couldn't, he gave the guy a job and Zac was not going to leave him alone in it.

She shakes her head as she watched the truck going away. She took some boxes in her arms to put them inside the kitchen of the restaurant.

She was back at New York after expending two weeks in Florida and now even after months later, she still had that face running through her mind at some random moments, but she decided that the best for her it was not to think about it.

"Alright!". She clapped once she put the box down on the metallic table. "Boxes are in the back, I need some help guys!".

It was amazing to see how enthusiastic were her employees, they moved at the first command and she loved that kind of ambient, everyone was respectful of each other, they fulfilled her expectative and she couldn't ask for a better team.

"Paige!". She hears behind her, she jerked her head and body to look at Dave.

"Have some good news". He rubbed his hands.

"How did it go?".

"We are expanding".

"Fuck, that's….. That's amazing". She walked with quick steps to hug her partner. God, her decision to start a business with this guy was the best decision of her entire life. She was only twenty- five and she had a bright future ahead of her. "So, when?".

"You know it takes time, we're actually looking for a place and a city. We have to think hard about this Paige and maybe if we chose great, we can have ourselves another restaurant in the United States. We have been the favorites in every city and we can't make that to go to waste".

"Okay, okay. We need to find a nice place to redecorate or a construction site for us to plan everything up".

"You, my friend. Were the best decision in my entire life to work along with".

"Ditto".

* * *

 **2016**

"Not again". Emily rested her head in her hands.

Sasha and Emily were at the cafeteria having lunch in a much needed break after a long morning shift at the hospital.

"Hey, I'm not happy either. I have to go with you".

"At least you're going to entertain me. We'll be in Cali. We can see it as a mini vacation". Emily shrugged. She was not in the mood to go, if the conference at California was just as her previous one in New York she was going to flip. Leaving her baby girl alone for five days was not something she wanted to do, but her work asked for it, she needed to comply in their request, giving that they were in her contract.

"Maybe". Sasha shrugged before Emily's phone started to ring. "That smile, I can already tell is Ryan".

"Shush...". Emily smiled at her friend playfully before answering. "Hi, babe".

" _Hi. I wanted to see if you have eaten yet?"._

"I'm just having lunch with Sasha. Why?". She frowned.

" _I just wanted to know"._

"Um.. Okay". She said confused, which earned her a questioning look from her friend. "Rita said she will be staying until six. Will you be home by then?".

" _I don't know, Em. I kind of got caught up with some papers here"._

"You okay?. You sound agitated". She scrunches her nose as she tried to know what was happening with him.

" _Yes I am. I'm okay. Listen I have a client waiting I just wanted to know if you would be coming over for lunch"._

"Sorry babe, I got caught up and I didn't have the time… Also I got called to the dean office this morning".

" _Why?"._

"I was cordially invited to another conference at California". She said with no emotion at all.

" _But… What about Amy, Emily?. I thought you were asking for short turns, I have a full agenda"._

"It's not like I choose to go, Ryan. You've been having full agendas this last couple of months; I asked short turns two months ago to help you out". She said slightly pissed at her husband.

" _You have to call Rita, we need her to babysit this entire week, we can double her salary"._

"Fine. I'll talk to her". She said, rubbing her temples as to how things have changed so much in two years. The fights with Ryan have increase so much, that sometimes it felt like everything was falling apart, and she felt so old already, all because of the fights, the stress her work gives and she's turning twenty- nine in a couple of months.

" _When do you leave?"._

"This coming Monday".

" _Great, just perfect.. Our anniversary"._

"Ryan…".

" _Don't worry. It's not like I was going to be there either"._

"Why fight about it then?". She said high pitched and it brought some attention from a few people. "Can we talk about this at home, please?". She whispered.

" _Sure, whatever you want, Emily"._

"Ry..". It was too late, her husband hang up in the blink of an eye, making her feel guilty about everything, both were having long and shitty shift this last couple of months, that they were left too tired at night to even try to spend some quality family time. It wasn't just her. Ryan has taken too many patients in his private clinic that the only time he sees him is at home for a few minutes at night before he's out sleeping on the couch, or bed. At least she has a free day once a week and she spend it with her daughter, playing and painting and drawing. Sometimes they go out to the park to go to the playground. She's four already and so smart and she looked just like her, except for the eyes, she got her dad's dark green eyes.

"Problems in paradise?".

"He's been so distant this couple of months, he barely spends time at home and Amy started to notice".

"You guys will be fine". Sasha waved.

"We are…. And then we're not. I don't know".

* * *

"Paige, are you sure you want to do this?". Dave asked her once they were at the airport.

"No...I don't know if I can take care of a baby, Dave". She looked so lost, still trying to digest everything up. Her older sister died a month ago and after filling some papers her niece had a guardian to look over her little self. She was five and her sister was a single parent, the guy disappeared since her sister told him she was pregnant, and her parents disowned Paige when she came out, her sister supported her through everything, earning the cold shoulder from her parents too. The only real and close person her sister had; was Paige and viceversa.

"Are you sure that moving to Chicago it's going to be okay?". He asked, worried evident in her face.

"Sophie grew up in there, moving her to another city will be too much for her, she just lost her mom and I lost a sister, being in the city she used to live could bring me closer to her in a way, maybe it would help to accept it. I'm taking my sister's house until I find a new place, with two bedrooms and a play yard for the girl. Besides, we have a restaurant there; it would be good for me to have a job". She nodded, trying to convince herself that everything will be alright.

"Okay". He nods. "Are you sure you don't want me to go to Cali?".

"I'm considering this time away for me to think, to relax and to mourn. I need to stay strong, Dave. Sophie needs me, that little girl needs me to be the strong one and I can't stop myself to feel down, so don't worry. I'll go".

"You're so brave, Paige. That girl won the lottery with you".

" _This is a final boarding announcement to fly San Francisco, California….."._

"Guess, I'll see you next week to say goodbye and to get everything ready for me to move out". Paige hugged him with all that she had.

"New York won't be the same without, Paige".

"Love you".

"Love you too".

* * *

I'm actually really happy with this chapter. Hope you guys liked it.

I got the idea from a movie... It's called "Hilo rojo". A Chilean actor is in it and it appears to be a good movie. So, you can say is based on the triler I saw :)


	2. Chapter 2

**-subway20: Thank you very much *-* , I had this idea stuck in my head, seriously it stalked me everywhere. Glad you liked it.**

 **-GirlfromGermany: Thank you *-* your review gave me a huge smile when I read it.**

 **\- Guest: I'll try my best to update regularly... About the two other fics. I did deleted them, just because I wasn't happy with them and how I wrote them. It doesn't mean I'm not going to post them again ;) I will... Eventually, when I have a more complete plot for them.**

 **-EP: Jajajaja, creí que iba a hacer dudar a algunos con el titulo y el sumario. Me alegra saber que el plot fue de tu agrado, y he aquí un nuevo capitulo... Con respecto a ALL THIS TIME. Dios, creo que ya no será el último capitulo... Quedan 2 capitulos mas, los cuales estoy escribiendo ;) . Gracias por tu comentario, me dejo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

 **-Vale: Gracias *-* Thank you.**

 **\- Warrior29: Thank you very much and I hope this update wasn't too late... I'm always behind schedule :(**

 **\- Guest: I deleted it, BUT... I did it because I wasn't happy with how I wrote it for me it was incomplete, I'm actually writing it again... And it's not going to be G!P.**

 **-Dzeil: Thanks ;). Jeez, COMPLICATED is getting too complicated too write, I have half of the next chapter, but I'm stuck in it. Emily being cold and really frigid is hard to write... If it were for me I would have her all over Paige already, but I can't change the story. Hopefully, maybe... the last week of April.**

A little warning guys.. This fic is going to be reeeally slow burn. We'll see a lot of the girls life before they actually find each other in Chicago, and after that, there's a looooong way before something between them could happen.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **July, 2016**

She takes a seat by the window. Her plane hasn't take off yet and she can't believe how her life has change in this last couple of months. She was doing so well with her life, and now this; that fucking call, and everything went to hell. Her sister was dead, and she couldn't do anything to take it back. _Fucking crash accidents._ She mentally says, sighing as she slumped back against her seat, trying to find the courage that was slowly fading away.

A kid, a freaking kid was now under her watch. What was she going to do?. She knows nothing about kids. What to do to keep them entertained or happy or satisficed. What if the girl was allergic to something?, she did a mental note to ask her niece about those kind of things.

She was close with her sister…. Via skype, E-mail, or some phone calls. Both of them too busy to actually see each other. She met her niece thrice; when she was born, her second birthday, and then on her third birthday, and that was two years ago when she was there for business. She and Dave were looking for a place to put the new restaurant, it wasn't even planned. Her sister knew she was coming to Chicago and invited her. God, what a shitty aunt she has been. And now, now she was stuck into be in some kind of way, the new maternal figure for the girl.

She felt a soft tap on her shoulder, jerking her head to look at the source of touch to find the flight attendant looking at her with what seemed like a fake charming smile.

"Miss, we're about to take off, please put on your seatbelt until we are safely on air". She nodded, fake smile still in place while she waited for Paige's answer.

"Sorry..". She said with no emotion, still overwhelmed while she put her seatbelt on.

Her life was about to change, and she doesn't know if she's ready for it.

* * *

This was the shittiest day of them all. Emily was so freaking pissed; bumping her leg up and down quickly down the floor of the plane to calm herself, but clearly it was not helping at all. Her eyebrows were pinched together in a way that only Emily Fields can do it when she's angry and god help the person who came to talk to her at the conference, she was sure it would only end badly. She wasn't in the mood, in the mood to anything.

"Fields". Sasha bumped her shoulder against Emily, earning an irritated look from the brunette. "Still angry?".

"Does it show?". She pointed to herself, eyebrows raised and sarcasm evident in her tone of voice.

"You know it wasn't your fault, right?".

"I know, he's the one who doesn't get it. It's my job. If I don't do it, I can get fired". Emily sighed, moving a hand to go through her hair, frustration evident all over her face.

"He's too stress out with his own consult. He'll get it eventually". Sasha tried to calm her friend down. She really can't blame her, she knows how much Emily has done to try and keep her family happy… And together, but clearly Ryan wanted her to do more. It wasn't fair, Emily has been really understanding and supportive with her husband and now she needed him to understand _her_ side of the story just like she did with him, but clearly he didn't, or else they wouldn't even be having fights for the last couple of days, especially today.

"He has his own private clinic and he thinks I can practically do whatever I want to at work. He works for himself, and I… I have a job and a contract to follow. I can't do whatever I please". Emily keeps ranting, she was getting all of her rage out and her plane hasn't take off. Sasha had a long way with Emily complaining at her side before they arrive to their destination.

* * *

"Paige McCallers". John; the manager of the hotel in California said.

"It's McCullers". She said rolling her eyes at the guy's insistence; he always spelled her last name wrong.

"Whatever". He waved, pointing for Paige to follow him down the lobby to the principal room; the events room. "Do you see this?". He asks.

"Well, yeah". She nodded as if saying _duh._

"Paige, I need your help for this next couple of days, please". He said diffident.

"Wait. What?". She couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"The chef; she reported herself sick and I don't know where I can find someone of trust to start in the kitchen in less than four hours, please?". Paige's big eyes were something to laugh and clearly the guy couldn't stop the little chuckle.

"Sorry. Your expression is... _Unique_ ". He finished. "Paige, please. It's the first time a medical conference is made at the hotel, I need them to come back, this conference earns me money and I know you and Dave are one of the best". He kept trying to convince her.

"But….. John, I don't think…I..Is just. You know…".

"I can provide you the suite room ….for free". He added.

"Not really working". She tried to tease.

"Please, just please. You'd have the chef's salary too". He begged.

She just wanted peace and quiet. She wasn't in the mood to cook for more than a hundred people today, she wanted to go and check up on her restaurant for a few hours and then just chill in her hotel room bed to think about how miserable her life has become. It's not that she didn't want her niece to live with her; she just wasn't ready to raise a child, let alone her sister's child. She had no maternal instinct whatsoever and she was so nervous that maybe her niece wouldn't be in good hands. She doesn't have any pets because of that and don't get her wrong, she is not comparing her niece with an animal it's just that both of them are living creatures, and she can't make herself be responsible for another life but her own, she just can't.

She knew that avoiding the problem was not going to be of help, but she knew right there that she wasn't ready to mourn or to think about that kind of stuff, she needed a way out, a way to forget and occupy her mind in something else and to not keep herself hurting with her sister's lost.

"Fine". She said with no emotion.

"Oh, thank god. Paige, I swear you just pulled me out of this mess". He pulls her in for a really awkward hug.

"It's okay". She said, padding the guy's back awkwardly before stepping back.

Looking at the events room. Sighing, she really was not looking forward for this, but giving that her mind seemed not to shut up, she needed a way out. "I need to see the menu, to learn what dishes you guys are making, and how many people are coming to this medical whatever". She waved.

"Sixty-four, but the first meal is by dinner and I needed you inside the kitchen to unfreeze the products and…".

"Wait, wait". Paige waved frantically her hands in front of the guy. "Unfreeze?, seriously?".

"What?. What's wrong with frozen products?". He defends.

"You don't… Listen, John. You're my friend, but frozen products are not something I work with".

"Then?".

"You go and buy products of the day, fresh meat, fresh fish, fresh everything. I never ate at the hotel before, giving that I have my own restaurant a few blocks down, but if I did. I will certainly feel the taste of the frozen food in my mouth and I will be so pissed at that". She explained with such a confident it scared the guy a little bit.

She's a chef and she loves her job, and if there is something she hates is how many people think they can do such an _easy job as cook_ , that's what people said anyway. Is not easy, there's rules inside a kitchen restaurant that can't go unnoticed, and one of them is having fresh products. She won't be serving products that have been frozen for days now in a hotel with such category as this one.

"I'll call the providers in a minute". He said, waiting for Paige to keep talking.

"I need to see the kitchen and the staff, so call me like two hours before the _fresh_ products arrive, hopefully right before dinner. I'm going to the restaurant". She said, pointing to the elevator, she wanted a long bath to relax; her body has been under so much stress she just wanted to escape from reality a few minutes.

"Okay chef".

/

"Boss". One of the waiters screamed when they saw Paige making her way inside the kitchen. "This is a nice surprise". He smiled, taking a made dish in his tray, walking pass her. "I'd hug you but I'm taking this food to our customers". He shrugged, disappearing behind the door that leads to the table.

She loves it, she loves to see her restaurant going strong. She and Dave were really rigorous at the moment to hire someone. They wanted the best of the best and they got it, they have it and the work environment is amazing.

"Nate". She greets at the main chef.

"Paige". He smiled so big when he saw her, Paige is one of the people he admires and working for her has been an amazing journey.

"Need any help?". She smiled back.

"Actually no, but I know how much you love to help anyway". He said earning him a chuckle out of the girl. "I have the onions over there, I need them cut mince".

"Sir, yes sir". Paige joked.

* * *

"I'm so freaking hungry, I hope this hotel have better food than the last one, and better rooms". Sasha complained.

They arrived at the airport and they were currently waiting for their baggage, it was late in the afternoon and the plane food didn't do anything for their stomachs, and now they had to go to the hotel, get their cards for their rooms, go to the main event and wait for at least an hour of different boring speeches before the food can actually arrive.

"You came before to Cali?".

"You mean to a conference?".

"Yeah".

"Yes, I did. Let me tell you, I had to go over at this restaurant to eat decent and awesome food, the hotel's was disgusting….".

"Can we go? To that restaurant? I'm dying to eat something". She pleads.

"Sure… Did you called Ryan?".

"No, I'll call him at the hotel room".

After a few minutes they grabbed their luggage, took the first taxi they saw empty and started their way to the hotel.

Emily's mind was everywhere, she really didn't wanna leave in bad terms with Ryan, but he was making it so hard for them to go back to how they used to be. The fights were getting worse and started by the dumbest of reasons. How can everything get so fuck up in a matter of days?, maybe this get away will help them to relax a little bit, she just misses her daughter so much right now. She could have bring her daughter in a heartbeat if she could, that little sunshine was her reason to live and she's working her ass off to get the girl in college and to have a decent life, she and her husband opened a bank account with savings for her daughter to use once she leaved for college or for any other expenses.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of her cellphone; she unblocked it, only to see a text from Ryan.

 **From Love: I'll stay at the consult today; have some exams to look over and papers to fill. Amy is staying with your mom for this couple of days.**

Her mom?. She was in Chicago?. She called her yesterday and she didn't tell her anything.

 **To love: What is my mom doing in Chicago?.** She replied.

Running a hand through her hair to calm herself, giving that she can already tell what it's happening, she wanted deep down for her hunch to be wrong, it can't be true.

 **From love: I called her. Rita had some exams in college to take care of our daughter and I needed someone for it, giving that you're too busy to do it.**

"Fucking Ryan". She mumbled to herself.

"Hey, is everything okay?". Sasha asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, yeah.. Everything is fine".

She was not in the mood to talk about it. Tired of the fights she put her phone down on her purse to look across the window.

Was he really blaming her over everything?. At least she spends Sundays with her daughter, he on the other hand…. _Don't._ She stopped herself. He's been an amazing dad, maybe he's too much into his consult right now and needs to sort some paperwork, appointments and some schedules at the moment, and then everything will be fine. She loves him and he loves her, they'll get through it, but that doesn't mean he can call her mother and make her fly all over from Texas to Chicago with the excuse that he's too busy for her own daughter…

"Hey, look". Sasha pointed by her side of the window, in time for Emily to see a beautiful white frontage of a Restaurant named 'Hoopoe restaurant'. "That's the one". She said, looking like she could be actually drooling over it.

But Emily was too far gone with her own problems to care about a simple restaurant, averting her gaze to her window she missed to see the person exiting the building of said restaurant.

After a few minutes the taxi arrived outside the hotel, leaving the girls in what was about to be a nightmare. Not really looking forward to spend five days doing stupid exercise to empower the team work

They were received by John, who talked them about the schedule of their first activity for the afternoon, the time dinner was going to be served and the card key to their room. Finally they had free time to chill in bed, at least Sasha was; Emily had to call Ryan, and she knows it would end badly.

She closed the door from her and Sasha's room to stand in the empty hall of the hotel floor. Pulling her cellphone out she dialed the familiar number she knows by heart.

"Hi". She was trying to keep a calm exterior and a calm voice to not provoke another fight.

" _Hi"._ He said back with no emotion in his voice.

She hated this; the fighting, this uncomfortable silence, they weren't like this.

"I'm sorry". She breathes out after a while. Finally being the first one to break the angry façade.

" _I'm sorry too"._ He said back and it made Emily to break into a small, sad smile.

"I know you're busy, and I swear if I can cancel this I would be home already, but..".

" _I know.. You work for the hospital, I know. I also know how good of a mother you are, and it wasn't fair of me to put all the blame on you. I know I haven't been the most amazing dad Amy could.."._

"Ryan, don't". She stopped him. "You're an amazing dad. Okay?. We've both been busy and it's taking its toll on us".

She was giggling in her insides; they needed this, to talk about their issues instead of fighting over them.

" _I know. We'll be fine. How about a romantic dinner when you get back?"._ He said with a suggestive tone.

"I'd like that". She grinned, flirty tone of voice appeared in her once she heard her husband's invitation.

" _I was an ass to you"._

Emily didn't correct him, he was right and she nodded, even if Ryan couldn't see her doing it, she knows he felt it.

" _I'll make it up to you"._ He said, letting a small pause to take over their talk before he continued. _"Happy anniversary, babe"._

She smiled in appreciation.

"Happy anniversary".

She heard some muffled voices across the line and then her husband's voice telling them to wait, and she knew their little moment was broken once again.

" _Babe, I gotta go. A patient…. I'm sorry"._

"It's okay. I'll call you tomorrow".

" _Okay, bye"._

"Bye". She mumbled into the empty room. Ryan hung up so quickly and this was the first time he hadn't tell her ' _I love you'._ She felt her previous sadness creeping back up on her once again, until the screen of her phone flashed 'Home' in her hands, she smiled. She was actually going to call to check on her daughter.

"Hi".

" _Emy. How is everything?". Pam asked._

"I just arrived". She waited a few moments, contemplating if asking her mother, why was she there ?was a good idea. "Mom, why didn't you tell me you were coming?". She bites her bottom lip to not lash out at her mother; she wasn't the one to blame in all this.

" _He told me you'll get mad with him if you knew". Pam said with an apologetic tone._

"I am… A little bit, yeah. He made you fly all over there to take care of our daughter, mom. He could just simply call some meetings off with his patients to be with her". Emily complained.

" _I know baby. He wants to win money, he wants her daughter in the best college, that's why he works that much"._ She defended him.

"I want that too, but if he keeps being an absent person I doubt Amy will be grateful to only have money from the man who is supposed to be the father". She was all in arguing right now.

" _Ryan is an excellent father, Emy. You know he would go to the end of the world for you and Amy if necessary "._

"Why are you defending him?". She asks frustrated. "Do you know how many days has he been home for this last couple of months?". _Four months, if we are keeping count._ She thought. "Twelve, mom. In the last four months, he only has been home twelve days, and with the excuse that he's too tired to do anything family related. He just says hello to Amy and then he falls asleep on the couch, bed or kitchen counter". She said. She feels like no one understand her and clearly her mom didn't either. "You know what?. Forget it. Is Amy there?". She tried to calm herself and talking to her little girl will do, her voice is like hearing a chorus of Angels in her ears.

" _She's sleeping, Emy"._ Her mother said.

"Mom, is too early, she's going to wake up in the middle of the night and I can assure you she's not going back to sleep". She said rubbing her temples

" _I'll wake her up then…. Emily, don't get mad with me please, I just hate to see you and Ryan fighting and even if he shouldn't have call. I missed my granddaughter, so really, is a win-win situation. You know that your father works at the base and I'm alone, so being with my granddaughter is not a bad thing"._ She tried to light up the mood.

 _Sure, and it looks like I'm the last person to know or to get ask for my opinion either way._ She thought.

"If you say so". She sighed for the th time since she answered the phone. "Listen, I'll call later to talk to Amy and say goodbye and thank you for coming in such a short notice". She ended saying. In the end, if it weren't for her mom, Amy would be alone right now or maybe in a daycare and she hates daycares.

" _Don't worry about it, darling"._

"I have to go; need to get my credential card downstairs. I love you, say Amy I love her too. Okay?".

" _Will do. Take care, darling. Love you"._

"Bye".

Hanging up, she walked back inside, only to laugh at her best friend, who was spread all over her bed with her mouth wide open as she snorted.

/

"So, what? We're not going to the restaurant?". Sasha asked, rubbing her eyes after she had a much needed nap.

"You fell asleep, Sash. We have thirty minutes to go downstairs for the welcome dinner". Emily said, walking to the mirror in the bathroom, she did her much commented and laughed mirror face before putting her pendants and walk back in front of her night table. Pulling out two credential cards, she tossed one to her still sleepy friend.

"What are these?".

"That's your credential card for the event. You were too busy snoring to get it, so I brought it for you". Emily said, checking herself on the mirror wall. She was wearing a simple black formal dress. Her hair was in soft waves, and she had a nice par of black heels on. Having a daughter was not noticeable in her figure; she practically could make any guy drool over her defined curves. She was absolutely stunning.

"I love you". She said in appreciation, standing at Emily's side to check herself in the mirror. "I'm so hot". She smirked.

She was blonde, hazel eyes and a really awesome figure to be a thirty-four year old woman with a busy life.

"Of course you are". Emily shakes her head at her friend.

"I still can't believe I'm in my early thirties and I'm single and you are in your late twenties and already married with a daughter". She joked.

"Sucks to be you". Emily mocked her friend.

"It kinda is, but wait till I put on my dress, Emily". She winked.

"Oh, shut up".

* * *

" _Welcome to the 61_ _st_ _medical conference…"._

"Okay guys, time to start with the first course". She clapped at her team. She met the guys two hours ago and she had a new respect for them, they were really responsible and young, probably recently graduated and they were clearly afraid to find the new chef to be an old and grumpy ass, but thank god, Paige is one of those chefs that can make anyone like her and they were more than ready to work for her.

They decided for an easy starter plate; Roasted beet salad with baby greens, House made ricotta and popped quinoa.

In the moment the speech started, she started to make the dishes, giving that she loves to have the food fresh for the people to actually taste heaven in their mouths, she's really hard on herself with her career, same with the people she's working with, always giving her all.

"Paige. How is everything going?". John appeared in the kitchen, watching Paige and her team cooking.

"It's going good. We'll have the plates in ten minutes". She nodded.

"That's…..Amazing". He really seemed amazed as to how fast they were all working, and he knew right in that moment; asking Paige to take over was the best thing he could had ever came up with.

"Do you need anything?". She asked, getting too anxious with the guy standing there, with his gaze fixed in Paige.

She hates when people comes in to distracted them, if they're not saying anything important, or helping in the kitchen for that matter, she would have already kicked him off of the kitchen, but giving that he owns the hotel, she had to keep herself quiet.

"Oh, yeah. Got distracted with all this". He pointed to the delicious food. "The committee invited us all for the buffet later on. They're going to have a 'Formal party' as a first activity for the doctors to get to know each other better". He said.

"We'll see". Paige simply nodded.

"Ironic, uh? We cooked the food and then we're inviting to eat it". One of the guys said.

* * *

"Oh my god". Sasha moaned. "I think I just had a food orgasm".

"Same". Emily said, standing from the chair.

Every single doctor went to stand in front of the scenery waiting for the next 'activity'. Other than that, she still tasted in her mouth the most amazing food she had ever eaten.

"I'll be right back". Emily said to Sasha.

"Where are you going?, they're going to call in the next activity". She said with fake enthusiasm.

"I want to talk to my daughter". Emily shrugged.

"Okay, okay".

/

" _Mommy"._ Her daughter exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Hi, baby. How are you?". Emily smiled, finally happy and relax to hear her daughter.

" _Good, grandma is here"._ She beamed.

"She is". Emily nodded, smiling at the warm, nice feeling her stomach gets whenever she talks to her daughter. "Are you behaving, babe?".

" _Yes!"._ She screamed.

"Baby, please don't shout". Emily said softly at her daughter, but smiling regardless of it. The little girl seemed happy to have her grandma with her, and now Emily could be slightly more relax than before.

" _Sowwy… Mom, I drew a picture of us"._ She said rather enthusiastically.

"That's amazing, baby. I can already tell is beautiful".

" _Grandma, liked it"._

"I'm sure she did, you are an amazing painter".

" _Ah ha"._

She was blessed with such an angelic little girl. It was amazing how a short phone call can make her forget about the shittiest of things that has happened today.

"Listen, babe. I have to go. Okay? I'll call you every day to see how you're doing and every night to say goodbye".

" _Yes, mommy. I miss you". Her little girl said._

 _It made her lips to break into a huge smile from ear to ear at her daughter's confession._

"I miss you too, baby. Be good to grandma. Okay? . I love you".

" _Love you too"._

They said their goodbyes before she hang up, putting her phone inside her purse, she made her way inside the events room once again, looking for Sasha.

She thought her friend will be out sleeping already, giving that this 'activity' was not mandatory, it was more likely to make new friends, and clearly she wasn't interested in that, but then Sasha appeared behind her, swaging her body side to side as she took her friend by the shoulders when a slow music began to sound.

"What kind of party is this?". Sasha asked, leading slowly at Emily to the huge table where the buffet was waiting for them.

 _I got money_

 _Everything that I ever wanted_

 _Never thought of what I might need,_

 _Need, need_

 _Ain't funny, how I spend my whole life running_

 _Reaching for the sky high_

 _and coming down with nothing_

"Where are we going?". Emily chuckled at her friend.

"Here my friend". Sasha pointed to the food. "I need some snacks".

Emily smiled, as she took a cosmopolitan drink and sipped as she listened to the song.

 _I'm gon' be comfortable and happy_

 _I guess I was faking, cause look at all the money I'm making_

 _Still nothing can compare to the thought.._

She raised her gaze to look across the table only for her eyes to find those same big brown eyes she saw two years ago, looking right back at her.

 _Of love…_

Those same eyes that made her inside melt with such intensity. Frozen in her spot, she tried to avert her gaze, but once again she was feeling that incredible force that holds her against the idea of tearing her eyes away.

"It can't be". She mumbled to herself.

"What?". Sasha asked, clearly hearing her friend saying something, but she was too busy eating to notice.

"Uh.. Nothing". Emily said, breaking the staring with the stranger, who was interrupted by someone too.

Emily's mind was running wild. Was she a doctor?, does she work here?, is she one of the people in command of this event?. She was dressed so casual for a formal event. Wearing black skinny jeans and a sweater that went grey from the top and darkening its color to black in the end.

Either way, she was stunned by the girl's beauty, but she was more surprised to see her there, in front of her after two years.

Paige was still glued to her spot, gaze following her teammate as he talked about god knows what. She was still absorbing what she saw. _Who_ she saw and…. _Oh my god, yes. She's there._ She screamed inside her mind as she tried to keep her attention on the guy talking.

She was in a celebratory mind dance on her own world, she was about to go back to her room, not really in the mood to 'party', and even if her sister was still running through her mind, she couldn't hold it back. The way she was feeling… that freaking nervousness was back, she felt like a seventeen year old whose crush just had talked to her, she was full on internally screaming. That girl; she had the same penetrating eyes than the last time she saw her. Two years ago and the feeling was the same.

"….And Manolo felt on his ass…It was super funny". He ended slowly; laugh dying in his throat when he saw Paige looking down to the cubes of cheese on the table.

"Paige?". He waved his hand in front of Paige's face.

"Yeah!". She almost screamed, grimacing at her own tone of voice.

"You okay?". He asked concern.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I went somewhere else for a minute". She shook her head, fighting the urge to raise her gaze and fall back into those eyes, but she saw the girl's look. It started like their typical stares(as if they have look at each other that much) but then, the look changed to one of fear, or clearly creeped out about something, so she turned her gaze to whatever kind of food was sitting on the table.

Emily on the other hand was hyperventilating; the way her body reacted had her fighting against her will. She wanted to go over there, come into the girl's view and present herself and ask whatever stupid question could come out at that moment, but luckily; Sasha was the one to make the final push.

"Look, he has to be one of the chefs". She pointed to the guy with the obvious chef outfit.

"He clearly is". Emily rolled her eyes, but truth is, she was trying hard not to let her gaze fall on the woman that was next to said guy.

"Come.. I have to know what the entrée was. It was delicious". She said, tugging at Emily's arms as she dragged her to stand front to front with the guys.

"No… Wait, Sasha. What are you doing?". Emily said, pulling back, only to be pushed forward.

 _Shit._ She thought in an internal high pitched voice when they reached the guys.

"Hello". Sasha said, gaining the guys attention.

Emily had her head down, not really having the courage to look up at the woman. God, she felt so stupid. How can she feel so embarrass with someone she barely knows?, it's not normal at all.

"Hi". The guy said with a smile. He and Sasha were unaware of Paige and Emily's shy behavior and lack of eye contact.

"Emily and I..". Her name coming out of Sasha's mouth made her to look up at her friend with a questioning look before she gave a side- eye look at the woman at the other side of the table. Regretting it at the moment they locked eyes once again. She could already feel the blush creeping up to her face.

Paige got caught in those eyes again, but it didn't last that much, giving that a few seconds later the guy was padding her shoulder to indicate something or say something about her and her attention went back to the conversation.

"I'm just the chef's aide, but actually I'm a chef myself… Paige did all the work". He scratched the back of his head; suddenly Paige could see he was nervous.

"He means that he's a chef but not the chef in charge of the kitchen". Paige helped out.

 _That voice_. Emily thought. She never forgot how husky and hoarse the woman's voice was, is. It was sensual in a way; it made her body shiver at the tone.

"Can you tell me whose the one in charge of the kitchen?. Seriously, that back there". Sasha pointed to the empty round of tables, where they were eating a few minutes back. "Was the best food I have ever had in my entire life".

"Well, Paige. She's the one in charge". He pointed to the woman at her side.

So, she's the hotel chef. Emily nodded at the new information and now she has so many questions. What was the girl doing in New York two years ago?, maybe she was visiting or something, if she works at the hotel it means she's a Cali girl and she lives far away from her city to never run into her again. She was freaking scared with her own reactions and her thoughts. What would her husband think if he knew how much a woman was affecting her?, or her parents? Or her friends?.

 _Stop, this is nothing. You just find her mysterious and that makes it interesting._ She scolded herself.

"So, then. You're giving me the recipe, right?". Sasha asked with a glint in her eyes.

She was so lost in her thoughts; she lost almost the entire conversation.

"Sure. Come by the kitchen any of this next five days and I can arrange something for you", Paige smiled at the woman, stealing glances over at the other woman who looked deep in thought as she looked at a blank spot on the table. "I'll be right back". She padded the guy's shoulder and nodding in respect to the women in front of her, she went with quick steps into the near bathroom.

Emily's heart was skipping beats, she felt so juvenile, yet so guilty. That woman was making her feel the strangest of feelings.

"So..". The guy said with an awkward smile. "You guys are doctors?". He asked, his attention was mostly put on Sasha than Emily, giving that the woman was still trying to get used to the weird reaction of her body to said woman that went to the bathroom.

"Yes, I work in traumatology and sometimes in E.R". Sasha smiled.

"That's awesome". He nodded, smiling as he and Sasha turned their heads waiting for Emily's response, but she was too busy looking at the food, so he waved with a friendly smile. "Do you dance?". He asked.

"Well, yeah". Sasha smiled.

"Would you…You know". He said, pointing embarrassingly to the dance floor.

"Umm…". She looked at Emily, waiting for any stop sign but she was in her own world apparently, so she shrugged her shoulders and nodded at the guy, leaving Emily alone at the table.

Moments later she felt too much silence at her side and Emily raised her head, looking at where Sasha and the guys were moments ago to find the place empty.

"Sash?". She asked, looking frantically all across the room only to find Paige coming into her side of view, walking straight to where she was standing.

Turning around, she took a hand to her head, trying to keep herself at bay. It worked…. Until Paige reached her side.

There was an uncomfortable silence there. Paige was helping herself with some snacks. Clearly she and Emily were thinking about something to talk.

 _This is so childish, woman up Emily Fields._

"So…". Paige turned to look at the woman. "Does your friend usually leaves you alone to dance with the staff?". She joked.

"Ap.. Apparently". Emily shrugged, offering a small smile as she finally come up with the courage to talk and look at Paige, but her body still reacted in a weird way to the woman's presence.

"Nice". Paige nodded, smile still in place. "I'm Paige…Paige McCullers". She offered her hand.

"Uh..Emily". She took the hand in hers.

Call it a cliché movie thing, but she felt the jolt of electricity running from hand to arm and the rest of her body. Not wanting to alarm the woman she tried her best to keep up a calm exterior and the Emily fields charming smile on her face.

"Emily Fields". She ended saying after she saw the questioning look in Paige's eyes.

"Nice to _finally_ meet you". She said putting emphasis in that word that was thought by both girls.

"Likewise".

More Silence.

Emily hated it. What could she ask her about to keep talking with her?.

"I assume you work here, right?". Emily finally said.

"No… No. I uh, I'm just the last minute addition". She chuckled.

"What do you mean?". Emily asked with furrowed eyebrows. "I.. I.. If you don't mind me asking, I mean". She went from curious to nosy in a matter of seconds. This woman was making her so curious... And nervous.

"The chef reported herself sick, and I come at this hotel quite often actually, and I know the owner so long story short, he asked me to cover". She ended saying, offering a shrimp covered with some unknown salsa in a spoon. "Here, try this". She said, holding the spoon for Emily to take a bite.

Doubting a little, she went from Paige's face to the spoon and back at Paige before taking the food into her mouth.

"Sorry, that was just…". Paige breathes out an embarrassing laugh. "That was just weird".

"Oh my god, that is amazing". Emily was in cloud nine, holy shit. That was one of the most amazing food she had ever had.

"Thank you". Paige smiled. Proud of it, but still weird out about her own action. "And I'm sorry. What I did.. It was just..". Not exactly having an excuse to it. "An habit". She ended saying.

"It's okay". She dismissed what Paige did.

"Either way. I'm sorry; you must have felt awkward with me feeding you". She said, ashamed of her actions.

 _Then, why did it felt so familiar?._

"Do you feed people often then?". Emily joked.

"Sometimes. When we come up with new dishes for the menu. We made everyone taste it to have an opinion". She answered.

The smiles, it seemed like the muscles in their faces weren't able to relax. They just smile and then smile some more.

"Did you… Did you fixed the problem back at the airport?". Paige asked, she was the first one addressing that they had met before.

"You mean the problem? Like the one that happened two years ago?". Emily responded.

"Yeah". Paige nodded. "You know we met back then, right? When we were waiting in line?". She needed a reassurance that both of them were talking about the same moment

"I kind of got that". Emily saw Paige's discomfort and couldn't help but tease at her. "You were snooping into my business". She smirked.

It was unbelievable how easy they fell into conversation, giving that a few minutes ago they were too nervous to even say a word.

"No..No.. I didn't. I wasn't". Paige tried to defend herself, clearly failing at it.

"Relax.. I'm just playing you".

"Oh, thank god. I really thought you were upset".

"No, I wasn't, I'm not". Emily waved her hands in denial.

"So, Paige. Where are you from?. You said you come here quite often. I'm assuming you're not from California?".

"I'm from New York actually". Paige said with pride. She loves NY.

She took a sprite can from the table, opened up and took a small sip.

"Wooow, New York is nice, I went there once and there are many places to visit".

"Yeah, well… That's one of the things I'm going to miss when I mo…"

"Paige!". Someone grabbed her shoulders from behind before coming into Paige's view.

"Alex". She said once she saw her teammate.

Sasha wasn't far behind, she came right to the table, taking a soda from it and sipping into it like there was no tomorrow.

Emily on the other hand was sending daggers at the guys with her glare. She was finally feeling comfortable with the conversation and now it all went to hell.

Her friend has the best time ever.

"Jesus, I'm beat". Sasha exclaimed.

"I can see". Emily fake a smile, stealing glances at Paige only to find her smirking at her, it made her feel like she wasn't the only one bothered with their friends' presence.

"Alex, here". She pointed to the guy. "Is the best dancer. Seriously, can we go to bed?". Sasha looked expectative for Emily's answer.

"I…". She looked from her friend to Paige, as if she was waiting for the auburn's girl confirmation, only to find a small nod.

"We're going too. We have to prepare breakfast for sixty-four people early in the morning". She said, taking the guy's drink off of his hand. "No more drinks for you little man". She grinned when Emily chuckle at the scene.

"But…". Alex tried to say.

"Alex, please". Paige looked at him with a pleading look.

"Fine". He said slightly annoyed to be bossed around, but then looked at Sasha. "Sasha, you can come early to the kitchen in the morning to see us cook".

"Ale…What are you…". Paige started.

"Seriously?". She said with a glint in her eyes.

"Well..No". Paige said, but it was covered by the insistent guy.

"Yes!".

"Okay, then. What time?".

How can Sasha like food that much?.

/

"What did you do, uh?". Paige smacked the guy's head once they were in the empty hall.

"Ouch!. I just invited her, it's not a crime". He shrugged.

"If John finds them, he could get you fired". Paige scolded the guy.

"Please…. He wouldn't even be capable of naming the people working in his kitchen. They will be fine". He shrugged.

"What do you mean?".

"He never notices us, he just care about the chef in charge and we are just any other people with chefs uniforms". He said hurt.

"Has anyone talked to him about it?". She's really protective of her people, she knows when someone wants to complement the chef in charge, but she's always honest. The guy who prepared the dish is the one going to receive the compliment.

"No. Besides, the chef… The previous one, she always steals our ideas, so it means that any new dish out in the menu is made by us and John just cares about her star chef to get the compliment".

She would never do that. She's going to have a word with John.

"We can get the girls some uniforms and John wouldn't even notice they're there.. I really liked Sasha, she's really funny".

"Alex". Paige warned him.

"As a friend". He declared.

"Fine". She was being kind of selfish, it meant that she was going to be with Emily tomorrow. Possibly to talk some more, she was really hoping that their conversation could keep going.

The way she felt; like if she knew her before. She felt like if she could be more attentive at the girl's mannerisms, she could actually get to know her better than anyone, she has always been really observant and Emily Fields was not going to pass unnoticed before her eyes. She was determined to try something else.

That girl could never be just a friend and she was going to win her over, she just has too. This time Emily was in the same hotel as her, and it wasn't just a random look and a random talk like the last time they saw each other. This time she was going to make the best of it. She hold herself back two years ago and now nothing is going to stop her.

/

"Are you really mad at me?". Sasha asked as she covered with the comforter.

"Well, yeah. You left me alone". Emily responded, taking her earrings out and let them on the bedside table.

"Not alone per se. You were with Paige".

"You left me alone. Paige came by later". Emily declared.

 _Paige._ God, the name sounded so right to pronounce.

"Doesn't she gives you this weird vibe?. Like you know, like a Sapphic vibe?". Sasha grinned.

"Sash!. What are you saying?". Emily's eyes opened wide at her friend statement.

"What?. She's really feminine and all but.."

"She doesn't have to dress masculine or have a butch personality to be lesbian, Sash. Those are stupid stereotypes". Emily commented.

"I know. Really, is my gaydar. Remember when I saw Leo in his first day at work?.. I told you he was gay. Guess what?. He was". She said proud of herself.

"It was one time, Sash". She shook her head smiling.

"Whatever". She dismissed. "But if she is, you own me coffee at work for an entire week". She said, getting comfortable on the bed to sleep.

"And how are you supposed to know if she is or not?".

"I'll ask her". She shrugged beneath the covers.

Emily gasped. "You wouldn't". She said.

"Night, Emily. Remember that we have to be early in the kitchen to have breakfast with the chefs before the first funny activity starts". She said in a sarcastic and fake enthusiastic tone.

Four days, just four more days and she will be back at home, to her _husband_ and her little girl. This tiny, tiny little attraction for Paige (it still sounds so good to say the name coming out of her mouth, or mind), would be over. She wouldn't be seeing her after this, she has to be her same friendly self and to stay in line with all of this, and staying away from said girl is the best she can do…. Well, maybe not away, but a little space would be good, right?. Talking with her is not going to hurt anyone.

* * *

Every song has a deeper meaning behind the girls feelings or thoughts.

Emily in this story is one of those girls who are comfortable with what she has, but she isn't really HAPPY. Is kind of what I got the vibe from Chris Brown song and I think it fits perfectly with Emily's personality.

I have a question... Do you guys read the fic in your cellphones or in your computers?. 'Cause in a cellphone the story seems longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay.

and I'm sorry if there's any mistake. I'm so freaking tired, I just need a nap.

 **\- Warrior29:Jjajaja. Sí, hablo español. De hecho,soy de Chile xD .Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, me alaga saber que soy una de tus escritoras favoritas :$. Este fic llevara un ritmo lento, muuy lento. Espero tengas una gran paciencia jaja.**

 **-Vale: Thank you :D**

 **-Jhas: It is, reaaaaaally slow burn hahaha. I know a lot of people won't give the chance to read this fic because of Emily having a child and being married to a man, but thank you for giving it a chance, hope I don't dissapoint. About your question; Well, I have it all planned out and I'm really sorry for not giving you an answer now, but someone in the fic will bring that question to Emily and then you'll have your answer. I'm sorry though, but it is going to be adressed in the fic.**

 **\- Subway20: Thank you, it is unusual and that's what I like about it. Thank you for giving the fic a chance :D . Sasha. God, Sasha is a Hanna but with another name, other age and other figure hahaha. Emily has to have a 'Hanna' in her life. Emily is the well behaved and Sasha has to be the one without a filter, lol.**

Thank you guys, it makes me happy to know a lot of you are giving the fic a chance. And your reviews are like... Fuck, they're just awesome.

Enjoy:)

* * *

Paige was bossing around the kitchen, it was 7 a.m. and she needed the breakfast ready by 8. They haven't even started to cook thanks to John, he was supposed to bring people to clean up and when she arrived, everything was upside down.

"Paige". She turned around to find Alex with clothes in his hands.

Curiosity got the best of her, so she walked the remaining steps to look at garments.

"What are those?". She asked.

"Stella and Rosita's uniforms. I borrowed them for Sasha and..". He said enthusiastically.

"I still think this is a bad idea". Paige shakes her head in denial.

"But…".

"We could hang out with them when we're all _not_ busy". She tried.

"But…".

"It's your call". She shrugged. "If I see you getting distracted, I'll get them out of the kitchen". She said severe.

"Got it, chef". He nodded.

Truth to be said; Paige was excited to see _her again._ It was a shocker surprise to see her there on the other side of the table last night, seriously. What are the odds?, she found the girl she was desperately looking for and now she's here. Same hotel, same place, same city. It must be fate. Right?.

Looking at the clock on the wall, she frown. They should be here by now, Alex told them to come by at seven and no trace of them.

"Chef!. Kitchen's ready!". She heard. Taking one last look to the clock, she turned back to head inside the kitchen.

Cooking was the only thing that could clear her mind off with all this, she was at six days from now on to move out to a new city, a new house and with her niece. God, she was worried with that part, she really couldn't put her mind at ease around that topic. She was so worried the girl would feel lonely with her, or not loved. What if she did things wrong?. How disappointed would be her sister if she couldn't with all of it. And then, there was Emily. That woman is something, she can feel it. The way she reacted to her presence, how besotted she was for that woman, even if she barely knew her, it was incredible how her own body reacted to such intoxicating essence, and now watching the clock for the fourth time she realized they were not coming, so she shook herself out of her stupor to start breakfast.

They not coming, was actually for the best. She didn't have the energy to fight with John if he found out the girls were in the kitchen, and certainly she wasn't in the mood to make anyone laugh, especially to be her own funny self around Emily and she knew she wasn't at her best. Last night was a blur, again. How she passed the nights as if nothing was wrong was still a mystery to her. It had to be with how she handled things. So closed up, always deflecting her own problems. She always was known to not give a fuck about fights, about other people's problems; except for the ones she loved, so how come she didn't cry when her parents kicked her out of the house when she come out?. How come she didn't cry at her sister's funeral?. How come she didn't lash out at her parents for being so shitty with their own children?. It was like she was immune to feel too much, or simply she was just trying to neglect all of those problems, 'cause if she addressed them, it would make them real and she wasn't ready to do that.

* * *

"Turn that off". Sasha groaned, hiding her head beneath her pillow to drown the sound of the noisy alarm that rested on the night table in the middle of both beds.

"Ugh, sash. You're a pain in the ass". Emily grunted, annoyed at her friend for waking her up so early, even if she was secretively enthusiastic and eager to see the woman from yesterday, she still was fighting against her will to not acknowledge that Paige made quite an impression on her.

All that illusion died the moment she saw the clock.

 **8.00 A.M.**

"Sash". She called, sitting up on the bed, looking at her friend who was removing herself from the bed really slowly. Emily looked at her until she was sitting at the edge of the bed to talk. "What time were you supposed to be downstairs?".

"I uh…". She said, rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of her before she looked at the little clock. "sevennnnnshit". She cursed.

"I knew this was gonna happen". Emily laughed, hiding the fact that she was annoyed too, just like Sasha for oversleeping. "Breakfast is in half an hour, better make ourselves presentable". She shrugged, getting out of bed she took two clean towels from the cabinet right outside the bathroom, laughing at her friend who was throwing curses here and there for the same reason she was cursing internally. She closed the bathroom door, getting out of her sleeping clothes and turning the shower handle she let the water run down the head shower above her.

"Emily, Ryan is calling". She heard Sasha screaming.

"Tell him, I'll call him later, I'm in the shower". Emily screamed back.

"Don't run out all the hot water, you bitch". Sasha screamed.

Emily laughed as she shook her head at her friend's dirty mouth. Taking one last time the water temperature, she stepped inside the shower, closing the door behind her, she felt herself relax to the warm water falling softly down her body. Closing her eyes at the sensation; she could practically fall back asleep in here, it was so quiet and pacific. Her own mind created this scenery in her head and it was so peaceful. They didn't know how much peace she needed after work, maybe Sasha could comprehend it, but the noises in E.R, the sound of phones by the nurse station, people crying out in whatever pain they found themselves in, the sound of the ambulance arriving with more sick people. Tension, tension all over her body as she ran hours straight into different rooms to see said people, to work under pressure on crash accidents, the lack of personal on nurse's strikes. She couldn't remember the last time she gave herself some vacations from it all.

When she could tell the first time she was pregnant, she was actually just ending the residency at the very same hospital she was now working. They hired her after that, and months later she was out. Working around sick people with her being pregnant wasn't good for her, nor the baby either. She conserved her job thanks to the dean of medicine, and after Amy was born she was stuck at home for an entire year; That was the closest she had call a vacation, and after that; Her and Ryan, found Amy a babysitter to look after her. Since then, she hasn't stop.

At least she can have some peace here in California, even if it is for some stupid, boring conference. She respect people who actually have fun at these events, but if she was being honest. Her daughter was the only place where she can be truly happy, that little girl was her entire life, her happiness and if she had to choose between this and her, well, everyone knows her answer.

Then, there's Ryan. He was the perfect husband, the perfect boyfriend, the perfect man. And she said he _was,_ because that man…. That man disappeared from the face of earth. It all started that night. The night she was back, the night she met Paige at the airport.

She felt so guilty when he was touching her, as if she was cheating on the unknown woman, and within herself, she knew it was so fucking wrong. _He_ was her husband, her company and he had every right to touch her, to kiss her, to sweet talk to her.

Even if her mind and body were trying to tell her otherwise, she power through it… at least, a little.

She knew he was spending time at the clinic because of it. Who would like to come home to a boring wife?. To someone whose too stress out to even have sex or to cuddle, and the moment she notice everything was falling apart, she came back, she tried, she really did, but Ryan was already stuck up in his own private clinic to care. She was angry too, at least she didn't involved her daughter into that, she just spaced out from her husband, yet, Ryan was doing the exact opposite. He barely greeted her daughter or talked to her for that matter. Having fights about it thousands of times, he still didn't get it; always saying 'I'm working my ass off for her to have a good life. That's why I'm not home'.

Then, Paige came around again and….

 _Shut up._

She rested her head against the shower's tile walls, annoyed with herself for allowing Paige to come into her thoughts all over again, she was just another girl, but why does she feels like this?. Like her heart wants to get out of her chest at how frantically it starts beating just because the image of Paige's face popped up in her mind. It was ridiculous, too ridiculous. If she asked someone if they have ever felt this way with someone they barely knew, she knew she would only receive incredulous looks, as if she was crazy or grown two heads.

Jumping slightly on her spot, eyes opening once again at the sound of someone banging on the door outside the bathroom.

"Em, you're wasting all the hot water, you woman. Hurry up, we're late. I need a shower too, you know".

/

"Aaaw, look he's waving over at you again". Sasha said, voice dripping with sarcasm as she took a bite out her pie.

"I'm not waving back". Emily stated, clearly uncomfortable with the guy's attention.

"I can go all Jackie Chan on his ass. Dudes think that because they're handsome and have money that we are going to fall at their feet, is such a turn off". She shakes her head in disgust.

"You like handsome guys". Emily stated.

"Humble handsome guys". She corrected.

"Oh, that's it now, uh?". Emily said with a mocking tone.

"Don't mock me, 'cause I'm in an angry place right now. I overslept and I couldn't go to take Paige's recipe of last night's food out of her mouth. I need that food in my life". She said dramatically.

Hearing the name of the person that Emily wants to forget was going to be hard, giving that Sasha is a food addict, she's going to piss her off every single day for Paige to tell her the name of the course.

"I'm sure you're going to run into her one of this days". Emily reassured her friend.

"I hope so".

As if it was fate, right on cue, Paige made her entrance to the hotel's restaurant catching Emily's attention right away as she turned her head to her right side to look at the woman walking straight to the bar to talk to some unknown guy. And Emily of course couldn't take her eyes off of her. The way she walks, it gives her such a confident vibe it was kind of intimidating for the doctor to talk to such a powerful personality of a woman.

"Paige!". Sasha screamed, startling Emily, who looked back at her with an skeptical expression just as most of the doctors eating in the room. God, Sasha could really be embarrassing to hang out with.

Emily's eyes were stuck on her plate, she decided to stop these feelings, and the best way was to not have encounters with this mysterious, sexy and beautiful woman. After her shower she couldn't help but feel guilty, the thoughts she was getting lately were far from innocents and she already felt like shit to be having them, especially the ones with Ryan.

A part of her was happy to not have listened the alarm, that way she could restrain herself to spend time with her and to stop with this nonsenses, while the other was anxiously waiting to be there and see her and maybe talk to her some more, clearly she was losing her mind….

"Hi". Paige said, watching curiously how Emily flinched at her voice. Changing quickly her gaze to the other woman on the table to not scare the brunette, who clearly had an issue with her presence giving the uninviting movement the woman's body made.

"Hi". Sasha said, waiting for Emily to greet her too but the brunette was there, not looking up to address the presence, so give it to Sasha to make her do it. Soon enough Emily jumped in her seat, looking straight forward with an angry expression at her friend who had just kicked her calve under the table to react, only to receive a nod to point at Paige, who was standing with an amused expression at the women's antics. Sasha really was an interesting character.

"Hi, Paige". Emily said, looking rapidly with a smile till Paige nodded in recognition before excusing herself to make a call.

"Have a sit". Sasha pointed at Paige to sit on the chair in front of her.

"I uh… Wouldn't want to intrude". She waved her hands in denial.

"Emily is going to take a while to come back, trust me". She said, pointing again.

"Okay". Paige smiled before taking the unoccupied seat.

She was feeling strangely awkward with Sasha looking at her with a mischievous smirk, the older doctor had quite the personality, she had no filter, and she was really straight forward, it made Paige feel happy and she digs those kind of personalities , but at the same time, the older woman kind of frighten her and intimidate her, she never knew what could come out of that mouth.

"We overslept". Sasha started.

"I thought that was one of the many possibilities". Paige nodded.

"Well, I have my cellphone…". Sasha started, digging into her little purse in order to find the device, and smiling in triumph when she got the phone in her hand. "Can you tell me the name and steps to follow to prepare that course you made yesterday at dinner?". She said with a hint of enthusiasm.

"You're not gonna let that one pass, Are you?".

"Nop. I can come out as a desperate lady, but no. I love food too much, so yeah. I need the name at least, I'm happy with that". She shrugged.

"Okay". Paige said with a smirk, snatching Sasha's phone off of her hand for her to write the name.

"I like you". Sasha said. Making Paige to stop her writing and looking curiously at the woman in front of her. That was a random thing to say.

"I barely know you, yet we act like old friends". She explained.

"You have that personality". Paige said vaguely at the woman, who understood the meaning right away.

"Do you have a boyfriend?". She said, changing the subject out of nowhere, which made Paige to raise her gaze once again.

"No". She said after a while.

"Husband?". She tried.

"No". It was echoed.

"Are you even dating?".

"No, I'm not. I'm single, free as a bird". Paige said, a curious smirk on her face. "Why do you ask?". She said, typing again on the phone and pulling her attention to the cellphone's screen.

"You're hot". She shrugged.

That got Paige to stop abruptly on her typing to look at Sasha with curiosity.

"Are you flirting with me?". She asked.

"What if I am? Do I stand a chance?". She teased. She was trying to know if Paige was gay or not.

"Well, you're gorgeous and all but…".

"You're straight?". Sasha finished for Paige.

 _Straight to the point._ Paige thought. Smirking at the girl 'cause deep down she kind of got the doctor saw something in her to bring this subject.

"Sure". She said sarcastically. "What?. Disappointed?". Paige laughed when she saw the woman's face fall at her answer.

"Well, yeah. I have to buy Emily her coffee for a week and she only drinks it from this place called 'bonafide'. So is a pain in the ass to go to that shop". Sasha explained.

"Wait..". Paige sit up straight as she looked at Sasha. "You both bet on my sexuality?".

"Well technically I bet on it, Emily just listened , so she didn't say yes…. But she didn't say no either, so…". Sasha shrugged with a smirk.

"Well, if I say yes, you win?". Paige grinned, amused at the conversation that was taking place at the moment.

"Yeah".

"Then, no. I'm straight, Straight as Ellen DeGeneres' straight". She confused the older doctor.

"You're messing with me, right?".

"I may be straight". She said, a smile was forming on Sasha's face when she speak up again. "Or maybe not". She shrugged playfully.

"Fine, don't tell me". Sasha pretended to be upset, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm gay". Paige said after a while, laughing at the woman's bright smile right at the moment she passed the cellphone back to her.

"I knew it". She mumbled in victory.

* * *

"You asked her?". And incredulous Emily exclaimed, they had finished another day at the conference.

They were already in bed chatting about everything when Sasha started to talk about her and Paige's conversation that morning, which leaded to her in spelling the beans at her friend.

"You know I was going to". Sasha said from her bed.

"You barely know her, Sash. What if you offended her or something". She said, she was secretly holding her nerves as she waited for the answer. If Paige was gay, then that means the chef could really look at her in a different way, which meant she could maybe have an opportunity into… _._ She screamed internally.

She was just thinking this way because she got into an argument again with Ryan this morning and she has rage, its just making her think in a stupid way.

"She didn't, though. She was actually playing along with me, we had fun". Sasha said. It brought those estrange feelings in Emily's body to wake up again, she knew what they were, she used to felt them back in her college's years with Ryan, when someone tried to flirt with him and she quietly curse into the hotel room.

"What did she said?". Emily asked, perking her ears as she waited for the answer.

"Just so you know, you owe me coffee for a week". Sasha smiled in triumph.

"No way". Emily said.

"Told you. I have awesome gaydar".

How she wished to be able to be there when all this happened. She didn't realize how much she took outside talking to her mom and daughter and then arguing with Ryan. Looking at the bright side, it was good for her not to be there, or else her own expression would have given her away with this apparently 'crush' on the chef. She would of flip right there at Paige's confession.

She shakes her head, thinking this was too much and now she's starting to feel guilty as if she was not being loyal to her vows, she swore to love and be with a man, with Ryan, and here she was thinking about a girl she barely knows, it couldn't be _that_ much of an attraction.

She likes the way Paige looks at her, as if she couldn't cope with that much happiness to have her there, it made her feel especial. No one never looked at her like that.

But today, today was different. Well, she couldn't blame at the woman for excusing herself when she made her way back to the table, she certainly knew Paige saw her flinch earlier, it wasn't because she didn't want to talk to her, but it was herself shutting down her own body reaction at Paige's voice the moment the woman approached their table.

 _This has to stop._

 _Please, just stop._

* * *

The next days went in a blur. Paige was fuming, not with herself but with Emily's change of heart, the girl was clearly avoiding her at all cost and she didn't even know why, even if she had some theories it still stink to be ignored by her, still trying to come up with a reason as to why it sucked that much, is not like they were friends or anything. Still, she thought that Sasha may had told her she was gay and clearly the girl was an homophobic, what else if not that?.

This were the last minutes before all the doctors went back home, and Paige lost all hope in having a small chat with the doctor before she went back to New York to pack. She knew today was the last time she ever saw Emily and it sadden her to know that.

Emily was trying to keep her distance, after her last thoughts she knew she was in a bad place and having Paige around, it only confused her more, so she avoided her like plague. It was like watching a puppy getting kicked when she watched Paige's face fall when she made something up to go and be out of the woman's hair for her own good. Besides, her and Ryan's fights were still the same and that made her almost give up into everything, but she was stuck into fix it. She needed to fix her marriage and nothing is going to stop her, not even Paige.

"You have the tickets?". Sasha asked, and Emily was pulled out of her thoughts as she walked down the lobby one last time, hoping to just catch one last glance at the chef before she goes and never see her again. But she wasn't that lucky, with one last look across the room she sigh in defeat and she stepped into the streets.

"Yeah, I have them". She answered after a while. Not even trying to hide her tone of disappointment on her voice.

"It's a shame I couldn't talk to Paige one last time, woman has been busy in the kitchen. Did you notice she went out of the hotel a lot? Maybe she has a Cali girl..". Sasha rambled as they took the first taxi available.

"I don't really want to talk about Paige's love life". Emily said with envy , not even looking at Sasha, afraid that her friend could tell something was off with her answer, so she stayed her gaze glued to the taxi's window.

"Why not?. I'm curious, I mean, she was really great with us, I even gave her my number with Alex and guess who gave me a phone number too". Sasha said waving a piece of paper between her fingers, and Emily had to look, impressed at her friend's forwardness.

"Why did you do that? You barely know her". Emily reclaim.

"I liked her, she is something". Sasha said, looking at no one in particular.

"She certainly is". She mumbled, missing the 'what' that was thrown at her way, but she was impressed, maybe Paige had that air around her, she had a charming personality and clearly she wasn't the only one blooming over her. Clearly Sasha was quite the fan of the chef too and she didn't know why it upset her that much.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Sasha handled her the paper to her. Looking at the piece completely dumbfounded.

"What?". She asked.

"Take it, I already have her number on my cellphone". Sasha said.

"And why would I want it for?". She asked, her fingers were itching to just snap the little piece of paper into her, but she restrained herself as she tighten her hand into her pants.

"We can make friends, Em. Besides it would be awesome to talk to someone new. No offense darling but we are the hospital's lesbians by now, we spend a lot of time together. Not complaining, though. Besides I was informed to give this paper to you". She shrugged, moving the paper in her fingers for Emily to take.

She watched it, she was torn. What could she possible do with Paige's number?. Not like she was going to call or anything, she wasn't going to.

"If you don't want it just tossed it in the trash later".

And she took it, she took it and quickly she shoved it in her purse, looking at her friend's satisfied smirk in place as she did it.

Nothing good is going to come out of this, calling Paige or even text her was not a great idea and it kind of surprised her how quickly Sasha could talk and be friendly with someone, till the point of give out her phone number to the chef and vice versa. She wouldn't have the courage to go over the chef and give her, her phone number. Not like she intended to do that. She knew the piece of paper has to go to the trash the moment she put a foot into her house.

"You got into a fight with Ryan over the phone, isn't?". Sasha stated, making Emily to rise her gaze.

She never said anything.

"You're upset, I know you better than you think". It kind of brought a smile on her face.

Knowing someone put attention on her to know when she's upset, happy or sad, is a nice change. At least Sasha knows, not like her parents; they were too much into defending Ryan any time they could to worry over her own daughter, or Ryan for that matter, he was too much into his clinic and patients to take care of her wife or daughter. She was tired of it, she deserves better.

"I called my mom this morning". She started, sighing as she passed a hand through her hair in frustration. "She told me Ryan has been M.I.A for this five days..".

"Wait. How has he been M.I.A?".

"As in, he hasn't put a foot in our house for this last couple of days. As in, he just came once for lunch".

"That bastard". Sasha exclaimed.

"Shit, Sash…". Emily said, she was little by little breaking down in the taxi. "I'm so worried about Amy, she hasn't been with him or me. I'm afraid of losing her..". She confessed.

"Losing her?".

"We've been so busy, we barely spend time with her, Jesus. She's going to hate me when she grows older, I…". She said in a broken voice, she clearly was crying but she was stubborn. Thinking she could hide her tears to Sasha just by looking down at her lap.

"Hey, baby". She said softly. " I'm going to be honest… I know shit about taking care of a child". She said, earning a breathy laugh from her friend. "But I also know how good of a mother you are, you're awesome. You spend the weekends with her and at any given break you have, you save it for her. You're a busy woman". She pointed. "You're a doctor. Doctors barely have a life and still you made time for your daughter. Don't blame yourself". She offered, rubbing Emily's arm up and down in support.

"I know, I just… Ryan..". Emily sobbed, letting her head to fall on Sasha's shoulder.

"You should have a serious talk with him about Amy. You guys maybe are not in the best terms, but Amy doesn't have any fault in any of that, he's bringing her into… This, whatever this is".

"You know. You really know how to give emotional pep talks". Emily breathe out a laugh from Sasha's shoulder.

"Glad I could be of help". Sasha nodded. "Bitch". She ended saying playfully.

* * *

The last two days passed in the blink of an eye for Paige, and she knew exactly where all of this was going right now since she got back from California about four hours ago. She just needed to come back to New York to settle everything up before leaving the state for what could be forever.

She was currently marking the last different objects in the last room of her apartment which was the living room, with different color's sticky notes, it only consisted in _; donate, throw , keep._ 'till now a bunch of her clothes were to be donate. some clothes and some useless artefacts were thrown away. She practically kept almost everything.

Dave volunteer to help her, he was putting the things in different boxes and they were almost finished.

"Paige!". He screamed from the Young's chef bedroom.

She looked at the living room one last time, nodding in satisfaction before she walked the way to her old and now empty bedroom.

"Yeah?". She asked, holding her weight against the door frame.

"I found this inside a box, it's a family photo album". He said from the bed, where he was holding a medium size photo album.

 _I forgot that was there._

"I'll take it with me". She said, walking the few remaining steps to take softly the album out of her friend's hand. "Thank you, for finding them. Thought I lost them". She said, swallowing the lump in her throat, she couldn't fall, not now, not ever. Her sister needs her to be strong so she could take care of Sophie.

"It's okay…". He said, fidgeting with his fingers, head down as if he was sad all of the sudden. "Paige". He looked up with sad eyes, he sounded so broken, it broke Paige too hearing him so down.

"You're not making it easy". She said, clearing her throat in act to just deflect the angst that formed in the atmosphere.

"Well, you're my pal, my right hand, my sister..".

"And you are all of that to me too, just… Don't. Okay?". She waved her hands, shaking her head to keep herself at bay. "Lets just say; I'll see you soon". She finished, smiling when Dave jumped out of bed to hug her, her feet weren't touching the ground as Dave lifted her to twirl her around. The laughter filling the now empty room with echo.

"Still though. I'm gonna miss you". He said, holding her by the shoulders once he put her down.

"I'm gonna miss you too". She said.

Hugging him one more time.

* * *

"Sweetheart. Are you sure?". Emily asked at her daughter, who was currently in her lap.

They were goofing around, it was a three day rest the dean of medicine gave to the people that came to the conference. So she spent it at home with her daughter. Playing, laughing, dancing and chilling on the couch watching Disney movies. She was just radiating energy and happiness through her eyes every time she watched her daughter smiling back at her, or talking about anything.

They were watching Pinocchio, the scene where he was at school when the little girl came out with the statement.

"Yes mommy. I want to go school". She nodded enthusiastically.

"You want to go to school?". An eager nod was her answer. "But you're so little". She said, tickling the girl sides, earning a cute giggle from the girl.

"I'm not little. I'm four years old". The girl counted the numbers in her hand before continuing." And eig months".

"Eight, baby". Emily corrected her daughter.

"Yes, that". She said. Making her mother chuckle at her answer.

"Well, I'll see what I can do. Okay?". She looked at her daughter, smile still in place. "I mean, you're going to be five years old in 4 months. That's two months into school, if you get in". She explained more for herself than her daughter.

"I want to go to kindergaren".

"Kindergarten, love".

She always correct her. Not to put her at shame, but Amy has prove to be a smart little girl. She absorbed information like crazy, and remembers every word her mother has corrected in the right way. And now her daughter wanted to go to school, even if she was waiting for her to be five and to get her into kindergarten the next year, the little one always get ahead of herself.

"I'm not going to promise you anything, okay?. But I'll go see the school's programs".

"Thank you, mommy". She said, kissing the doctor's cheek with a sloppy peck.

* * *

"Even if you're her legal guardian and aunt. We still have to make the monthly visits to check and see that everything is in order". The old woman by the desk explained to Paige.

She wanted her niece already, not because she was eager to raise her, she was still nervous about that, but because the little girl spend a moth in child service because she didn't have a legal guardian till Paige claimed she wanted her under her custody. It was in her sister's will. She wanted Paige to have her daughter. She never asked Paige to be anything for the girl, she was so far away to take care of her and she clearly didn't think she was going to die this young, but she was always precautious. Paige couldn't help but remember when they were living together for a year when they were younger and she saw her sister writing a piece of paper.

" _What are you doing?". A seventeen year old Paige asked._

 _They were living in one of the most cheap apartments in New York, giving that both of them had shitty jobs. Her sister was at college and she was waiting for her college letter to arrive, so she didn't had that much sleep at nights with how nervous she was._

 _It was when she found her by the kitchen table, writing on a piece of paper. She walked till she reached a chair, pulling it out for her to sit._

" _I'm writing a will"._

 _A puffy laugh came from Paige's mouth when she heard._

" _Are you ill or something?". She joked._

" _No, but you never know"._

" _Can I read it?". Paige said._

" _Well, usually you wait till I die, but… Whatever". She shrugged. "Here". She passed the paper, sliding it across the table till it was in Paige's hands._

 _There was silence while Paige read, it was until she spoke at a doubt._

" _You don't have any children, you don't have a house I can live on". She expressed._

" _That's why it says; If I have a child, I will like for Paige to take care of her/him". She nodded with proud._

" _But…"._

" _You never know. Okay?". She said frustrated. "We had everything, Paige. We lived with our parents till they kicked us out.."._

" _They kicked_ me _out". Paige corrected._

" _You're my sister". She said, a firm voice. "I have your back no matter what. If they insult you, they insult me too"._

" _Everything would've been so easy if I just kept my mouth shut". Paige said in shame._

" _You don't have to live a lie. It's who you are, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I love you, Paige. I just want to know if something ever happens to me, I know you will support my wishes"._

" _Do you really have to ask?"._

" _Is just an assumption. It's not like it could happen. I'm getting ahead of myself with all this, I might never get married or never have a child, but if I don't have a husband or whatever, I need to know you're there if its needed". She explained._

" _You have me, even if we are apart". Paige whispered.  
_

" _What? Apart?". Her sister said confused._

" _I found a letter in your bed this morning and…"._

" _Paige"._

" _You're making your internship at Chicago, ". She stated._

"Miss Paige?".

"Yes?". She shakes her head to concentrate.

"Can you sign here, please?". The woman said, was a tiny bit irritated with Paige, the woman seems to zoned out a lot during the talk.

"Sure".

It was eternal, she signed the paper and was told to wait outside. She was sweating already, heart beating like crazy. This was it, she was going to have a child under her watch for the first time in her life.

"You've be impressed how much I've seen here as a guard, lady". The guard in front of her said. "I've seen so many young couples, happy to finally have a child, single mothers, and I have seen young people like you, dying at how nervous they were…people who didn't have a choice but to take a kid under her watch". He said softly.

"I love my niece and I did have a choice. I choose to take her". She defended herself, she didn't wanted to think this is because she didn't have a choice.

"You're scared". He stated. "But I also can see why you're scared. You love her and she is important. You're nervous because you want to be that person for her". He explained. Surprising Paige in the moment. She didn't realize how much she was giving away with her body language. Was she really that readable?.

She sigh, she should feel awkward, having a conversation with a complete stranger about this kinda things, but he spoke with so much wisdom it kind of made her feel at ease to know she hasn't been the only one nervous to take care of a little girl.

"I don't want to disappoint her". She exhaled.

"Trust me, you won't". He said, giving her a warmth smile.

"How do you know that?".

"Because you're already nervous as it is. I would be worried if you weren't. You'll do fine". He winked, and right at that moment, her little niece was running down the stairs, taking her by surprise as she was tackled into a hug, little arms sneaking around her neck once her niece has jumped from the steps.

"Auntie, P". The girl giggled once she felt Paige twirling her around as they both smiled.

"Hey, Soph". Paige said once she put her down.

The girl rambled like crazy at how much friends she made inside, the fun she had.

It made Paige wonder if Sophie knew what happened at all. But she smiled anyway, who wouldn't.

She kept listening , on the way back home, Sophie chatted a lot and it was the moment the girl said 'camp', that it made Paige shiver to know the girl didn't know her mother wasn't here anymore, the people inside the place told her she was at camp, where they all sang together and played in a big backyard and partly she knew it was her responsibility to tell with her own words at the little girl that her mother was not coming back.

"Auntie, P?". Sophie asked, head tilt to the side as she looked at her aunt pulling the car right into the house driveway.

"Yes?". She said sweetly. Killing the engine as she pulled her seatbelt off before stepping out of the car to open the back door to do the same with Sophie's.

"Where is my mom?". She said in such an innocent tone of voice. It broke Paige to hear her.

She stop her ministration, thinking of a way to tell the girl her mother was dead, but after a while she realized. Telling a five year old her mother was dead was too cruel for her to say. She put the seat belts off of the girl and took her in her arms, closing the door with a push from her hip, she maneuver to lock the car before going to her sister's home.

"Auntie?". Sophie asked one more once she was putted down.

"Lets watch tv. Okay?". She desperately wanted a way out, she still haven't thing of anything.

" I want my mom". She said, jumping in her spot, bottom lip quivering and Paige knew what was going to happen if she didn't come out with something good to calm or distract the little girl.

 _Think, think of something._

"Hey, Soph". She said, getting the girl's attention. "How about, we watch a Disney movie marathon,. Then I'll make us some yumi dinner and then we….We can talk about why mommy can't be here with us. Okay?".

 _Just say yes, please say yes._

"But….". The little girl started. "Okay". The girl nodded, giving her a cute little smile. "I want to watch Nemo first". She said, taking Paige's hand in her little one to drag her to the living room.

"Whatever you say".

And she avoid it, but Sophie was a smart little girl, that much was thanks to her mom.

Dinner ended and Sophie was looking at her with this face. Paige knew she couldn't trick her anymore.

"Soph. You're mom is not coming back". Paige said softly.

"Why?". The girl said in a broken voice, eyes were filling with tears.

 _Way to go Paige._ She scolded herself.

"Have you ever heard of angels?". She asked.

"Yes". The girl nodded, bottom lip quivering as she tried not to cry, listening carefully at the woman's words.

"Well…". She paused, trying to explain the best she could. "Mommy is now an angel". She ended, waiting for the girl's reaction.

"That's super cool". The girl smiled as if she forgot she was about to cry a few seconds ago. "But. Why is she not coming?".

"I uh…. Angels are made to protect us, right?". She waited for the girl's nod. "You're mom can't come because now she has to protect you and being an angel is a hard type of work, so she can't protect you and being here too, besides, angels can't show themselves to the mortals".

 _Fuck, I so not know how to so this._

"She works for god now?".

"She does". Paige affirmed with a nod.

"But I miss her". She said with a sad tone.

"I do too". Paige admits. "But God asked her to work for him so she can protect you better". She said.

"It's okay. God knows what he's doing". She said. It surprised Paige to see how much her sister teach Soph about god. "I'm gonna miss my mom , but she has to obey. Right?". The girl said. She was wearing this proud smile on her face, and Paige couldn't help but smile back at such an innocent creature. She looked happy and proud to know her mommy is now an angel.

"She has to". Paige nodded. "Now I'm going to live with you, so I can help you with everything. You're too little to take care of an entire house, now. Are we?". Paige smiled mischievously. Raising from the chair, holding her arm with her hand as she opened and close the hand in the air.

"No, auntie!. Not the claw". Sophie giggled as she stood from the chair to run around the living room with her aunt in toe, laughing like crazies as Paige tried to reach Sophie to tickle her.

 _She's a well behaved girl._

 _Maybe this is not going to be so hard._

 _/_

Getting Sophie to go to bed was almost impossible. The girl was energetic and for Paige has being a day full of tension, nervousness and sadness. She wanted to rest.

Sophie had to be bathed every night before bed and had to read a story for thirty minutes before she notice Sophie was knocked out, giving tiny snorts into the air.

She has been avoiding her sister's bedroom, the only time she put foot into the room was to put the boxes inside and that was it. She has been sleeping on the couch this past two days and she knew it was time to deal with her lost.

She pull the handle of the door open before pushing slowly at the door till she could see inside.

It was still as she remembered. The cream color on the walls, the king bed, the bedside tables at the sides. The huge closet, and the tv.

She looked everywhere, lump in her throat as she tried to hold back the non familiar feeling; that is to cry.

She went to the closet, watching one by one the clothes hanging inside, until one catches her attention. It was a hoodie, hanging loosely inside, she grabbed it in her hand. It was an old piece of clothe and apparently it seems to be her sister's favorite. So, she took it with her to bed.

Fuck it smelt like her. That sweet scent her sister always had when Paige came to visit her in Chicago.

She lay down, hugging the hoodie against her body, tightening her hold as she took it to her nose, inhaling the lingering sweet scent she close her eyes to take everything in for the first time.

It hurt.

It hurt like shit. She was used to not seeing her sister for long times, but this, this is so different. She knew she would see her next year. Probably to be on her niece's birthday, but now…. It all went away. Her sister was gone.

Fuck, she _was_ gone. Forever.

Finally she opened her eyes, afraid of letting her emotions go free. It didn't last long, though.

The picture sitting by the bedside table was too much; Her sister smiling with a really little Sophie in her arms, in what it seemed to be a really nice day at the park.

She didn't even felt it going down her cheek, till she felt it falling onto her hand. It was little, but now she knew she was crying.

The picture, the house, the bed, the hoodie, the scent on it, it was too much.

She break down in a matter of second, sobbing quietly into the empty room, not wanting her niece to hear her; she buried her head on a pillow to try and muffle the noises coming from within her, holding tightly against the fabric of the old hoodie as in a way to feel her sister there.

It was the first time, Paige McCullers cried over someone.

* * *

She has been watching the piece of paper for too many nights now, still not coming with the courage to toss it into the trash.

But, come on. No one can blame her, Paige really did a number on her and now she literally has her number written in a piece of paper. And the little p.s writing at the bottom got her all kinds of flustered.

 **Give Emily my number too ;)**

It warmed her heart to know the other woman thought of her to keep contact. In other circumstances it would've been weird to even try to have contact with someone she barely knew, but Sasha is a friendly person and even if she was avoiding the chef like plague; Sasha and Paige talked quite bit in those five days, so it wasn't really a surprise.

Even after all, Ryan has been just the same. Her marriage is going to the trash and she didn't even care that much anymore. She tried, he didn't, end of story and if things don't get better soon….. She doesn't even want to think about it.

She was in her bedroom, waiting for Ryan. He told her to wait up to say something and if she was being honest, she would've much preferred to be asleep. She was deep in her thoughts when she felt the door closing.

She removed herself from the covers, quickly to hide _that cellphone number_ into her purse once again.

"Hi". He said enthusiastically, and it was the first time since who knew how much time he greeted her like that.

"Hi". She said furrowing her eyebrows in question, he was hiding something behind his back. "You okay?".

"Yeah, yeah". He said, looking at his sides for a while before he walked to stand in front of Emily. "This is for you". He said, pulling a bouquet of roses behind his back to handled to Emily. Who accepted them with a curious look. "I know it doesn't solve anything, but is a way of say; I'm sorry. I've been so absent and I promise you, from now on, I'll be more at home". He finished.

"I heard that before, I…".

"I know, this time I'm serious". He took his hand to Emily's cheek, caressing the soft skin with his thumb.

"I don't know what to say"

"I know you won't trust me 'till I prove myself to you, let me take you out..".

She zoned out for a bit, thinking in how he said the same back when she was in California; it never happened. Dinner never came.

"I even made the reservations for a restaurant the first week of august. You're going to love it. My friends told me they went there and the food is amazing". He explained.

"I, uh..". She was lost at words.

Why the so sudden change?.

"Okay". She said after a while, finally relaxing herself into smile.

"Thank you". He said sincerely.

"What's the restaurant's name?".

"Hoopoe restaurant".

* * *

 **August, 2016**

"Chef, Paige". The other chef greeted.

"Hi". She said, walking with her niece into the place.

"Oh, what is this beautiful little girl doing here?". He said, kneeling on the floor to poke softly on the girl's shoulder.

Paige has come to work with Sophie ever since she got under her protection, that was almost three weeks ago, now they were in the very first week of a new month and Paige couldn't be happier with her niece. She was so obedient, sweet and smart, at least she was doing a good work.

"Auntie P, has work".

"Oh my, my. Well, do you want another piece of cake?". He asked.

"Yum". She said, making the adults in the room to chuckle.

"Soph, I'm taking care of the kitchen until breakfast is over, okay?. I'll be back to check on you every once in a while".

"Okay". She said, nodding at her aunt and both walking into a table in the corner. Waiting until the girl was sat on the chair with her Ipod on to watch a movie.

"I'll be back, if you need anything; you tell Michael". She said, pointing to the waiter cleaning the bar. "And he will bring your message. Remember; not go won…".

"No wonder alone in the restaurant, always go for you first and don't talk to strangers". She recite making Paige smile at the little girl.

Her sister really did a good work raising her.

With her niece assurance she went to the kitchen, hurrying herself to just go home with Soph. Even if the restaurant was safe, she still get nervous to let the girl alone, scolding herself for always forget to hire a babysitter for a few hours to take care of the little girl.

"I'm taking this to Soph. I'll be right back". Rick said, raising the plate with a slice of cake for Paige to see.

"You spoiled her too much". Paige screamed into the kitchen as Rick laughed before stepping outside the metal door.

It all happened in the blink of an eye. In one; she was boiling water and the next she was being called urgently outside.

"What? What's wrong?". She said once she saw her niece. Her eyes opened like plates at the girl's reaction. She was panting, face was flustered and she was having problems with her breathing.

"She has trouble breathing". Rick said frantically as Paige kneeled beside the girl.

She took one look at the cake to know what was wrong.

"It's that nuts on the cake?". She asked desperately.

"Yeah".

"Fuck". She cursed. Taking her niece in her arms she started walking with rapid steps into the principal door, followed by her employees. "Where is the closest hospital?". She said, breathing erratic. She was so fucking scared.

"Eight blocks down from here". He said, pointing to her right and it was all it took for Paige to run with Sophie in her arms.

She can do this, she's not going to lose her niece.

Not for a mistake.

 _Run, Paige. Just run._

* * *

I know, not too much Paily interaction, but I guess you guys know where this is going ;) . I promise you, the next chapter will have the much needed Paily reunion.


	4. Chapter 4

I had to re-read my own story 'cause I forgot about some things... But I'm back and cleared any doubt about the fic. So I hope you guys like this one.

* * *

Her run to the hospital was extremely made out of a professional athlete. She went at full speed, knocking some people off and earning a few reprimands along the way, but she had to get her niece safe, it was the only important thing in her mind right now. The hospital doors opened at her arrival, her niece was breathing heavily in her arms as she trotted the last steps.

"I need help!. Please!". She screamed into the E.R area, catching the doctor's, nurses and patients attention in the progress and that was enough to have a few hospital staff going to her.

"Paige?". It was the woman's worry in her voice that brought Paige back.

"She's- She's allergic we were- Please help her". She begged.

A silent nod was received as a stretcher stopped in front of her. She rapidly put her niece on it as the doctor immediately started an examination.

"Airway is almost, close. Move her, we need epinephrine". The doctor said right before the nurses wheeled her away, frightening Paige to no end.

"Wait, Sasha-!".

"She'll be fine, Paige. We've got her. Okay?". The blonde doctor reassured her before disappearing behind the doors.

Paige's heart was beating out of her chest at how scared she was. Jesus, she had one simple task and that to take care of Sophie. She can't even do that right. It contracted her chest at the mere thought of imagining her sister looking at her with a disappointed expression. It breaks her to know that her niece was here, in a fucking hospital because of her. She should've been more careful, she should have checked the food she was being given to.

"Jesus". She whispered before turning to her right and finally registering that she was still the attention to a lot of people in there. People who turned their eyes away from her at the moment she started her walk to the waiting room. The sounds of the E.R were finally being listened by Paige, who apparently turned everything around her off, she only cared and care for her niece.

She fell into one of the chairs in the lobby, hoping to hear from Sophie real soon, 'cause to be honest she didn't know how much she could take staying still in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. She threw glances at the nurse in the station, begging with her eyes to tell her Sophie was fine, to say something to pacify her rapid beating of her heart, but to no avail, she was ignored every single time.

It felt like hours and still no news from her niece. She was tired of hearing the phone ringing in there and it seemed like her prayers were being answered, she saw someone coming straight at her hopefully to talk and it seemed everything was fine, given the smile the nurse spotted.

"Sophie McCullers family, right?". She asked in a soft tone.

"Yeah. She's my niece, I'm Paige McCullers".She explained quickly.

"I was asked to tell you to go up to the third floor. Your niece's doctor will be with you shortly". She smiled at her reassuringly.

"Wait, is Sophie okay?. Do you know something at all?". Her anxiety was sky-rocketing with not knowing the state of her niece.

"I'm afraid I don't have the information with me. I was just told to tell you, that your niece was brought to the third floor, hospitalization area, ma'am".

"Okay, okay… Thank you". She finally let the nurse breathe and with a quick walk, she made it to the elevator.

The third floor was almost empty just like the waiting area.

* * *

"Aaand that was it".

"It didn't hurt". The kid said. Still not believing it.

"Told ya. Here. You get to change your band-aid with every superhero you choose".

"Emily!". Sasha screamed, barging into the room. Earning confused looks from the kid, the mom, and Emily.

"As you can see I'm busy, doctor Sasha". Emily explained. Offering an apologizing look at the mother in the room before resuming her writing.

"I need you to take over a patient. I have a surgery in least than ten minutes". Sasha explained, looking at her watch to make sure she wasn't late already.

"Here, the swelling should go down in five days top. He doesn't feel pain because of the anesthesia, but once it is over he could present some uncomfortable but managed pain. I prescribed an anti-inflammatory to help with it". She ignored her blonde friend as she gave her indications to the mother of her patient.

"Thank you, doctor".

"You're welcome. And you little one, have to be more careful with that bicycle. Okay?". She talked in a sweet motherly tone, earning an enthusiastic nod from the little boy before the pair abandoned the room. "You've got to stop doing that". She finally acknowledges the anxious doctor in the room.

"Oh, Please. You love it".

"You're gonna kill a patient of a heart-attack one day. You're loud and is scary". Emily reprimanded her, but the smile on her face betrayed her.

"We'll continue this later, Em. I really need your help right now" Sasha's voice turned serious and that got Emily's attention right away.

"Shoot".

"Paige is here. She-"

"Paige?. Paige, chef. That Paige?". Her outburst earned her a curious look from her friend and a few uncomfortable seconds of silence between the pair.

God, she was freaking out and she didn't know if it was in a good way or not. She thought she never would see her again and now she was here. And then it came to her. Paige was in her hospital. Was she hurt?. Jesus, she couldn't stomach the thought.

"How many Paige do you know, Em?". Sasha asked, bringing Emily out of her stupor only to find the same curious look on her friend.

"Is she okay?".

"She is. Her daughter on the other hand-".

 _Paige has a daughter?. But she's…_

"Had an allergic reaction so we're keeping her for tonight, just to make sure. She's awake. Can you take over my patient and telling Paige what I just said?". Sasha was looking at her expectantly and still no answer from the brunette. "Seriously, Em. What drugs are you on?".

"Sash!… I- Okay, I'll do it". Is not like she had a choice in the first place. She has double turn today and that meant a night shift was coming today. She was just happy to know that the girl was fine and that she was bringing Paige good news. "Have a night shift either way. I can give her a few visits in the night".

"Okay. Take this. See you later, babe". She practically throws the folder into Emily's arms, gives her a sloppy kiss on the cheek before she made it out of the room in the blink of an eye. Leaving a still stunned Emily there.

She was sure this- whatever it is that she felt when Paige was near her would disappear after cutting every single contact with her, but now everything was back in full force just for the single reason to know that Paige is just two floors ups away from her.

She took the folder firmly in her hands before standing from the chair and walking into the noise and movement of the E.R.

"I'm taking care of this, I'll be back quickly". She told the nurse at the station, who nodded with a kind smile before she made her way to the stairs.

She was giving herself time to prepare. How was Paige going to react to see her there? Would she be upset she didn't call?. Probably the woman would not even notice is her, she must be going crazy to know about her daughter to worry about her presence. More importantly. What was Paige doing here?. _Didn't she lived in New York?._

Her thoughts were occupying every single part of her brain that it was not surprising when she almost missed a step when she rounded the hall to the waiting room. Here it was, Emily was seeing her again and to be honest, she didn't know what to say or how to act around her. She could compare herself to a high school girl wanting to invite her crush to prom or something like that. So, with one last encouraging breath, she made it inside. To her disappointment, Paige's was staring straight to the floor, playing nervously with her hands waiting in her seat. She didn't know if she should alert her that she was in the room, or if she should like, walk until Paige could take notice that someone else was in the room.

She opted for the second option as she took the remaining step towards the chef. It worked, 'cause a few seconds later, Paige was lifting her gaze, only to for her eyes open wide in surprise to see Emily there in front of her.

"Hi, Paige". Emily said so low she was afraid Paige missed it.

"Emily… Hi. I didn't know you…worked here". She finished embarrassingly. She knew Emily worked here, Sasha working here meant that Emily did too, but with everything that was going on she didn't even stop to think about the possibility of seeing Emily at all, until now.

"Well… Surprise". She said nervously with a shrug of her shoulders, earning a small smile from the taller woman.

"Did you came to say hello or…?". She was happy to see her, don't get her wrong, but she still didn't have a word about her niece and the waiting was killing her.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry. Well, your daughter is okay-".

That single sentence brought the color back on Paige's face, but after that, she realized the word 'daugther' throw in the middle of it all.

"As you know, she had an allergic reaction, but she's recovering. We'll keep her here for a night just to make sure". Emily finished in the most professional way, reassuring Paige in the process.

"I… Thank you, I don't have-".

"Don't thank me. I was just the messenger. Sasha had a surgery to attend so she asked me to give you the news, but Sasha was the one who treated her". She ended, a sympathetic smile adorning her lips.

"Either way. You brought me the good news". She tried again.

They shared a smile before silence made itself known. And Paige was looking attentively at Emily's face. The doctor clearly was thinking about something and she was dying to know what it was… That was until Emily looked at her with a serious and professional expression that made Paige's heart to be right in her throat.

"I looked at her file, Paige, I'm sure you're an amazing mother. I can't judge you, but she was lucky this time. Whatever you did to bring her in time saved her from something worse. Just… Be careful, okay?". Emily ended. Nothing in her tone indicated that she was angry or blaming her for anything, maybe she knows that accidents happen and that was enough to calm Paige.

"She's my niece". Paige stated. That got Emily's attention, who was looking at her expectantly to see if she was going to explain something else. "My sister died a month ago. I took Sophie under my protection-".

"Paige, I'm so sorr-".

"I was doing a fine job, you know?. And then she was at my restaurant and one of my chefs gave her a nut cake. It all went to hell in a couple of minutes. God, Emily. I was so fucking scared". Paige lay it all out, collapsing against her chair, hands rubbing her face at her own frustration when she felt Emily taking the seat next to her.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry if I said something wrong or too personal". Emily apologized, feeling guilty to had given her a sermon without knowing personally what Paige has been through.4

"Don't. You were right, I should have been more careful. My friend didn't know she was allergic and I didn't check the cake".

"She's okay, alright?. Is the only thing that matter. And I'm sorry, I keep holding you back to see her. She's awake if you want to say hello". Emily tried. Unconsciously rubbing at Paige's arm in a try to get her to calm.

"Yeah, yeah. What room?". Paige was on her feet in seconds. Anxious to see with her own eyes that Sophie was in fact, okay.

"I'll take you. I'm going to check if everything is okay before I go back to E.R". She smiled kindly and Paige was melting at the sight.

Emily was just unbelievably beautiful. They walked side by side, a nervous silence filled the air. throwing quick glances at each other, afraid of being caught by the other.

"I'll be quick and then I'll leave you to it". Emily excused herself before leaving Paige outside the room and it took the chef a few seconds to recover from doctor Emily, who apparently was truly hot to see her in her work mode. She entered the room and Sophie's eyes brighten at her aunt arrival.

"Aunt, Paige". The girl tried to sound enthusiastic, but she looked tired and Paige hated herself just a little bit more because of that.

"Hi, kiddo. How are you feeling?". She asked softly, glancing at Emily only to find her eyes on her already, looking at her with something that resembled adoration before she watched her shake her head and resume to check on the girl's file in front of her.

"I feel fine". She shrugged.

"That's because you're a strong little girl, aren't you?". Paige said, closing the distance between her and the girl's bed. Taking her niece's hand in hers she gave her a little encouraging squeeze.

"Just like wonder woman". The girl nodded vigorously.

"Yep. Just like wonder woman".

This girl was a ray of sunshine in her life, she had to admit it. The scare she lived today only made her realize how much she cared for this little girl, how much a single giggle could make her feel like she was actually doing things right for once. Out of her career, everything else was a mess, and now with Sophie, it looked like things were getting better step by step.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but I need you to sit up, sweetie. Can you do that for me?". Emily asked.

And Paige was amazed at how good Emily was with kids. Sophie complimented right away at the request, smiling back at the doctor as she put the stethoscope on the girl's chest to listen to her breathing.

"You're pretty". The girl stated. Gaze fixed on the doctor's features.

And glancing at her side, Emily could see that Paige was also looking at her. Making her nervous to have two pairs of eyes on her, waiting for an answer.

"Well, you're the prettiest one, no one can argue about that". She said, earning a big smile from the girl.

"But you're like really, really pretty. Right, aunt P?". And just like that, the attention was now on Paige. Looking like a fish out of the water, mouth open and closing, lost at words 'cause now Emily was funnily looking at her, obviously enjoying the awkwardness of her situation.

"She's- yeah- well. She is, she's really pretty". She ended with a new found-air of confidence, congratulating herself when she saw Emily's cheeks with a tint of red in them.

"You guys flatter me, really". Emily said, throwing her stethoscope softly around her shoulders, before going to the chart at the end of the bed to write some notes. "Well, Sophie. Your lungs sound clear, no obstruction of any kind, bp is normal just like everything else. I think you are one-hundred percent recovered and ready to leave the hospital tomorrow morning". She winked in a funny way, making the two McCullers giggle at her antics.

"Thank you". Paige said. Murmuring at her niece something before she turned her attention back to Emily. Who nodded towards the doors in sign for them to talk outside.

"Is really everything okay?". Paige asked once the door was closed.

"Yes, it is. She's really fine and healthy, Paige. Nothing to worry about".

"I don't know how to thank you. Seriously, what you said there calmed her right away". She could keep going, but Emily was refusing the gratitude in the nicest ways possible.

"Seriously, Paige. I didn't do anything. Sasha did all the hard work". She joked.

It was easy for them to fall into this type of nervous silence.

"I have to go back to E.R. You should go back inside to Sophie". She said in a smooth tone, almost as wishing to have Paige there just a little more minutes before having to go back to reality.

"Yeah, you're right".

Both women unknown to each other's feelings of deception, shared one last look and a nod before they parted ways.

"Wait. Paige?". Emily called back.

"Yeah?". She kicked herself mentally at how overenthusiastic she sounded.

"You know if you want to thank Sasha. I think the food is the safest route". She smirked at a stunned Paige, before resuming her walk to go back to the E.R. Leaving Paige to go back inside with her niece and smiling at the brunette, 'cause she should have seen this coming. Sasha is addicted to food and if she could, in any way, have a safe and free course at Paige's restaurant she wouldn't doubt to use any possible reason to do it.

* * *

"You look like shit". Sasha stated once she made it inside the locker room. Finding Emily changing one of her scrubs that were covered in dry blood from some patients with big profound wounds.

"That's one way to put it". Emily sigh while throwing the dirty scrub inside her locker and taking a clean one out and putting it over her head. "Leaving already?". She turned her attention to her friend after closing her locker.

"Yes. God, It was like an eight-hour surgery. Felt like it lasted forever. I'm super hungry". She explained while taking her coat out.

"You're always hungry, Sash". Emily shook her head at her friend, 'cause honestly. She loved her, she was one of those people that brightens your day just with a single phrase

"Hey, so?. How is Paige?. Couldn't go check on her daughter after I finished".

"Well, Paige's **niece** is good. Estable, out of any danger. You don't have to worry". She remarked the word for Sasha to take the hint and it worked.

"Ooooh".

"Yep. I'm going to the cafeteria, want anything?". Emily asked. Walking along with Sasha to step outside of the locker room.

"I'm going to take a rain check this time, Eminem. I'm really tired. I'm ordering Chinese to go". Sasha scrunched her nose in order to look that she's sorry in that cute way that always gets Emily.

"Fine. I'll see you around then, and stop calling me that".

"Sure thing, babe. Say hi to Paige for me".

With a kiss on the cheek, Emily was left alone in the hallway. She turned left, headed straight to the cafeteria, getting in the line and wondering if Paige was still with Sophie in the room. Questioning herself if buying her a coffee and something to eat would be maybe to forward or too unprofessional to do. She bit her lip in nervousness. She was supposed to keep her distance from her, and now she was here, buying a coffee cause clearly she stopped thinking once the girl's face made her way into her thought. She asked for her order and a black coffee for Paige, hoping that this was the woman's coffee to go. Two sandwiches to fill their stomachs and hoping to not be interrupting Paige.

What if the girl didn't want her presence in the room, or if she wanted to be left alone or maybe sleep and she was imposing with a simple coffee and a sandwich. It was late, though. She already had the food items with her. So, shaking every remaining bit of nervousness within her, she made her way to the third floor.

The way to the room was too short and she was neither close to being ready to enter. She has a two-hour break if nothing important happened down in E.R. And her mind was telling her to stay away, she was getting herself into dangerous territory but it seemed like her impulses and body wanted to stay close to this woman. Like an invisible magnet. She looked through the small window in the door, to find Paige immerse in her cellphone, while Sophie was fast asleep on the hospital bed. it was late, she thought that Page would have been home by now, but then; she knew Paige wouldn't leave her niece alone in a hospital room.

She shook her body, trying to control her nerves… And taking one last long breath. She opened the door.

* * *

Hope it was good. I know is a short chapter, but I'll try to get a longer one out before christmas. Have a nice day/night guys. kisses :*


End file.
